A Hundred Years Of Longing
by love of escapism
Summary: Bella has not seen him in 100 years, she felt that should make it easier but it didn’t. But now she didn’t have a choice. Yes he left her all those years ago and yes he thought she was dead but she couldn’t not tell him that his family were in trouble.
1. Bella's Plan

**This is my first ever fanfic. I hope everyone likes it ******** Please review and give me any advice to make it more enjoyable for my readers :) stay cool .**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight I just own my brain.**

**Summary; Bella had not seen him in 100 years, she felt that should make it easier but it didn't. But now she didn't have a choice. Yes he left her all those years ago and yes he thought she was dead but she couldn't not tell him that his family were in trouble.**

As soon as Bella heard that the volturi were planning to rid of the Cullen's as now there coven was getting larger she left Italy. Bella knew exactly why as there was now another Cullen; Edward's new mate. Anytime she thought about someone else in Edward's arms, someone else kissing Edward's perfect lips it hit her like a thousand knives going through her heart. Bella knew she should be over Edward by now it has been so long and she shouldn't remember her human memories anyway but she did. She remembered everything about her and Edward's relationship and what it meant to her. Over these 100 long years Bella's heart never wavered she was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Bella scolded herself for again thinking about her love for Edward. There was no time for that now plus it was completely out of the question. He had a mate as did she, her Felix. Yes it took her a good 50 years to give into him and now sometimes she wonders why she ever did. He saw her only as a possession and she knew he would be crazy that she left.

Bella debated going back as she knew for this Aro would have her head. But Bella hated Aro; he changed her and brought her into forever without her Edward. One day Bella knew she would get her revenge on him. She hated her life stuck away in Volterra with Felix, only being allowed out to hunt and when Aro sent her to do his dirty work. However Bella saw the faces of all the Cullen's and knew she could never let anything happen to them, in her eyes they were still her family she missed them every day.

**BPOV**

Okay Bella not long now, just stayed focused, tell the Cullen's what you know then leave, you can't stay here long anyway that will just make them come quicker. Shit what am I doing, they are going to think I am crazy. They being the Cullen's and the volutri, I have been in the guard for 100 years and I am now disobeying them for my family, a family who probably have forgot who I am, for a boy who once loved me. Well I can't turn round now I would still be in trouble with the Volturi and the Cullen's would still be in danger.

Clair de Lune started playing from my phone; I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Felix what a surprise how are you?" Stupid Bella he is never going to fall for that.

"Bella where the hell are you? You know Demetri can't track you down and yet you run away without a word."

"Chill Felix I just felt like a break for a few days, don't worry I will be back soon enough, I promise. Can you let Aro know I am okay and will be back soon." Please say yes please say yes.

"NO. Bella he is going crazy you know you are his prize guard! You need to come back now!"

Okay Bella time to play the sweet innocent victim and he will be like putty in my hands, maybe.

"Felix, love. I'm sorry I just really needed to clear my head you know how it is there sometimes. Please tell Aro I will be back soon. You know how much I miss you.....please" This better work or I am screwed.

"Aw Bella you have no idea what you do to me! Fine I will try and stall Aro for a while but he is really getting paranoid he thinks you are going to the Cullen's or something! How crazy is that!" Felix was in hysterics. If he only knew.

I faked laugh "Yeah I know how crazy! Imagine that. Well I better get going I will be home soon."

"Okay Bella I love you"

"I love you too" in a non- romantic way.

"Bye Bella I will call you tomorrow."

Please don't "Bye".

Thank god he believed me; he is going to kill me when I get back. Maybe I could warn the Cullen's then go home and try and prevent this fight from happening. Fuck what am I doing I should have just stayed! How stupid can I be I mean I still have Bitchtoria on my back and it is starting to make me rather edgy. For years I have hunted her and anytime I get close she runs I guess it's due to the fact I have the rest of the guard with me this made me realise I have never been alone since Edward left me; I hated it.

Shit I must have been running fast there I was in the place I have avoided for 100 years; Forks and right in front of me was the entrance to the Cullen's long driveway. Is there any chance I could just run?

"Bella?" oh shit.

Okay scratch that I'm stuck.

.


	2. Believing Again

**I am putting on three chapters today just so everyone can get an idea of what my story is about, so here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Oh shit.

Okay scratch that I'm stuck.

"Bella is that you?" I turned around to see my best friend, my Alice.

"Yes Alice it's me I need " I didn't even get finished as she jumped on me giving me the biggest hug I have ever felt in my life, it was weird but already I felt more at home than I have for the last 100 years.

"What are ... I mean why ... Bella what happened to you how could I not have seen this?" Alice looked completely bewildered.

"All in good time Alice there is something I need to tell you and your family, it's very important I thought you would have seen it by now?" I really did I mean she was suppose to see the future.

"Bella what are you talking about? I have not seen anything out of the ordinary but my visions have been a bit hazy lately now that you mention it."

Shit they must be playing with her visions, this is worse than I thought and they are moving fast.

" Well Alice I will explain all but really I need to see everyone.." There it was that smile I missed for the past 100 years that smile of my best friend.

" Bella I've missed you so much, it's never been the same without you. It took Edward ages to get back to normal again and even now he is still not himself and ..." Alice kept talking but I couldn't concentrate as soon as she mentioned his name I was lost. It finally hit me I would have to see him again and if that was not hard enough he was with someone else. "I mean really Bella why has it taken you so long to come see us everything would be different now if you came as soon as you were changed... who changed you Bella?"

"Alice that doesn't matter now can we please go to Carlisle" I hated being mean to her but I wasn't here for pleasure or for a catch up I was here to warn the Cullen's and leave, I couldn't get myself tied up with them or they would be in even more danger.

"Okay, sure I think he is his study, everyone will be so happy to see you Bella, we all thought you were dead." Alice looked down as if she was ashamed to have said that.

"Well Alice I should be, but here I am just a little more graceful and vampire-like than I was back then." Great Bella what a pathetic attempt to cheer things up.

" Bella we all loved you the way you were, clumsiness and all."

"You mean some of you loved me, not all."

"Bella don't you realize."

"No Alice please I don't want to talk about it, please." I couldn't anymore conversation of Edward breaking my heart and I would run.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella. I have just really missed you that's all; you are my sister after all." Alice smiled her sweet pixie like smile.

"As are you Alice."

Alice opened the front door to the Cullen house, it looked the exact same. My heart broke again for the millionth time as I took in the living room of the house. A place I was once a part of, a place with so many happy memories, memories I dream I was still in today.

"Carlisle we have a visitor." Alice beamed at me and I heard footsteps come down the stairs. There stood Carlisle looking the exact same as he had all those years ago except his face was a little distorted then I realized he was looking at me.

"Bella, I can't believe it I am so happy to see you! ESME? "Okay so it was actually a whole family reunion great I had to be reminded how unwanted I was.

"Bella I can't believe you are one of us and I see you have been following our way of eating, I am so proud." Always the gentlemen Carlisle was.

"Of course Carlisle I actually hate the taste of human blood. Even as a vampire I don't really fit in." They all laughed; well at least they don't hate me.

"Carlisle this better be important I was in the middle of gardening and you know ... Bella?" I swear I have never seen so many people so shocked in my whole life.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god BELLA!"

There goes another two Emmett and Rosalie just came down the stairs and before I could register who was behind them I was pulled into a crushing hug by Emmett.

"Bella oh wow you are a Vampire now! And I must say it suits you rather well, wait till Edward sees you! We need to wrestle! I've missed you so much little sis!" Emmett was ecstatic; he was still the big cuddly bear I remembered him to be. As soon as he let go I saw again the blond bombshell that was Rosalie staring at me, to say our relationship had been a good one was a complete lie we never got on well yet she looked happy and was smiling at me, man this day was getting weirder and weirder, next thing I knew she hugged me, not as enthusiastically as Alice and Emmett's hugs but still it was something.

"I can't believe you are here Bella" Esme whispered still standing in shock

"Bella I speak for everyone when I say we all missed you" Jasper spoke for the first time and I felt the happiness radiate off him onto everyone else. Yes I was home. No Bella stop don't think like that remember what you are here to do! I was too busy thinking about how to go about this I didn't hear the door open, what I did hear though was that velvety voice I hadn't heard in so long, my Edward's voice.

"Bella?"

Seriously how many people can say my name in the space of a minute?


	3. Always At The Wrong Time

**This is the last chapter I am putting up today, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 it took me a while! Ha. Please review! Chapter 4 should be up in the next few days but that all depends on the reviews I get! Thanks for reading love Bex x **

**Disclaimer: I date Edward Cullen most nights .... he just doesn't know about it : ( ha . Really I do not own Twilight or anything to do with it that is all down to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

Seriously how many people can say my name in the space of a minute?

I turned around and there he was standing there, he hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like the greek god I remembered him to be. His topaz eyes staring into my soul, his bronze hair messy but still beautiful. I can't believe when I was human I thought if I was a vampire I would be equal to him, I could never be equal to that angel standing in front of me.

"Edward you cheated! That is so unfair you know I can't run as fast as you!" There she was running up behind him putting her arms around him, the reason my heart broke all over again, Edward's new mate. God she was stunning, her long blonde hair curled on her shoulders, her curvy figure and beautiful style was like a slap on the face. But looking at her she looks very familiar, like I had seen her before. Well I have seen hundreds of vampires in my days so who knows. Still nobody spoke but the beautiful lady at Edward's side stared straight at me, as was everyone else.

"Susan this is Bella she is an old friend of the family." Of course Carlisle would be the one the break the ice.

"Bella lovely to meet you I am Susan. I have not been in the family too long that must be why we have never been acquainted." She came over and shook my hand, beaming that annoying lovely smile at me.

"Yes that must be it, nice to meet you." Not! This has to be the worst moment of my life, it didn't help she looked like a complete goddess standing next to me.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward still staring at me, his gaze was so intense I thought I was going to faint. He slowly walked over to me, putting his hands on my cheeks, god I missed his touch. I was getting lost in his eyes. No Bella stop, think what he did to you and why you are here.

"Bella is that really you?" Uh oh there are his eyes again.

"Yes Edward it's me."

Next thing I knew he hugged me, it wasn't like anyone else's hug that day, it was meaningful like he was holding on for dear life afraid to let me go. Or maybe he just feels sorry for me, yes that's it. I pulled away, as much as it hurt it would have hurt more staying in his arms, arms I don't belong in now.

"Bella? What happened to you? Who made you like this? We thought you were dead, we heard a few months after we left." Edward looked down while saying this.

I knew I was supposed to be dead with the alleged "bear attack" but I didn't know the Cullen's knew about this.

I tried to act as cool as I could about this, it was hard when your family were looking at you with so much love. Love I have not received in 100 years.

"I don't have time to answer questions I just need you to know that you are in danger. I am here to help you but after I let you know I need to leave, I shouldn't even be here but I couldn't let anything happen to you! You need to leave here straight away and ..." Shit please tell me that is not Victoria's sent. Crap it is. I knew she would come for me when I was alone. Why does everything happen at the wrong time? The Cullen's were staring at me as if I was crazy.

"I have something to deal with, I am sorry I will be back as soon as I kill this bitch ..." I ran out the front door but while running I heard him growl, Edward. He must hear her thoughts, this could turn out worse than I first thought. Why did she need to come now this just spoils all my plans! I can't let her get away or the Volturi may find out where I am and what I have done. So basically there are three outcomes two of which could not happen.

I kill the bitch and I must say that option does sound the best!

She kills me. Yeah that definitely can not happen! But even if she did I am sure the Cullen's would kill her before she got a chance to escape.

She gets away and goes to the Volturi. Yeah that is the worst possible thing that could happen that would then be the end of the Cullen's and me.

Before I could register anything else I realised she was right in front of me in the Cullen's yard. Great now they are all going to see! Her long fiery red heir was everywhere like she was on fire, one could only wish. Her evil smile made her look like she had already won when she hadn't even started, I have to say this scares me; I have never really battled anyone without the Volturi at my side. I could not die today, I had to be confident and help the Cullen's if I didn't the ones I love would die, Edward would die. That can't happen I need to focus on her flaws my shielding power won't help me here. I looked over again and Victoria hadn't moved from the other side of the yard she stared at me, trying to intimidate me, ha like that is going to work. I faintly heard all the Cullen's come outside and voices that came with it. I turned around to see my family looking murderously at Victoria. Edward looked like he was going to pounce on her. Susan looked like her murderous glance was pointing straight at me. Oh well I will deal with that after. But I couldn't let them get involved, they needed to understand I was a vampire now, I didn't need their help. Edward was walking towards her.

"What are you doing Edward? Everyone get back inside I can deal with this." Please just go inside this may be embarrassing.

"No Bella I am not leaving you." Funny you did it easily enough last time. Does he not understand!

"Edward I am not breakable anymore. I am sure I am now a better fighter than you will ever be. You are not in charge of me anymore Edward, please just go away." Okay maybe I was being a bit cocky but it was the only thing I could think of. He looked hurt, okay now I feel bad. No Bella good he should feel like this, I am a 100 year old vampire I don't need him or anyone else. He walked back to stand beside his family.

"No Bella don't it turns out bad!" I zoned in on Alice who look petrified from the vision she just had. Well she said they were hazy so that may not be the outcome. I can't let me confidence be shattered I can do this. I heard Edward growling he was now being held back by Jasper and Emmett.

"Everyone please it will be okay, I need to do this on my own, please go inside and do not help me, I don't need it and I don't want it." Okay that was a bit harsh but they needed to leave me alone. Oh shit Esme looks like she is going to cry. Bella stop feeling bad you need to focus on Victoria. I heard the Cullen's agree but it didn't sound very convincing. I saw Esme, Susan and Carlisle go back into the house. Good because if I died I definitely would not want Esme to see. I stared at the rest of my family standing there not looking at all pleased with my decision to do this alone. Especially Edward he must be reacting to her thoughts. What is his problem anyway he is the one that left me he should be back inside with his precious Susan. Bella stop being jealous he is not with you anymore and stop thinking about Edward you need to kill Victoria.

"How very heart warming Bella. I didn't realise you were still in touch with the Cullen's, I thought they got smart and got rid of you? I see you're not with Edward anymore? I must say his new mate is lovely much more suited to him." That smug bitch! I have to admit it hurt her saying that probably more than any of her punches ever will. But this just made me want to kill her more.

"No Victoria I am just passing through, I thought I would drop through and see my old friends." I emphasized on the word friends; I have to say that was not just meant for Victoria. "Well at least Edward moves on more than I can say for some bitches who their mate never loved them in the first place, must be a shame tell me Victoria how did that feel? Knowing he just used you?" Ha well done Bella that was actually rather good. Looks like me being so bitter for the past years has paid off. Victoria won't run now her rage has taken over.

"Bella watch what you are saying I have a headache from the power or her emotions" Jasper held his hands in his head leaving Emmett to restrain Edward.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort" I didn't the only one I wanted to hurt was Victoria, okay and probably Susan. Suddenly Edward calmed down and Alice had a knowing smile on her face. Things may be in my favour now. I turned back to Victoria her face still livid. Maybe if I angered her more she would lose concentration. But I don't know for sure there is only one way I could find out and I really did not want him to know this was possible, but the Cullen's lives depended on it. I lowered my shield.

"_Edward it's Bella, don't freak out okay but I need to know if I keep angering Victoria it will result in me winning?"_ Edward looked fascinated he kept staring at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I guess I am not surprised I just let him do something he always wanted to do. Why is he taking so long to answer?

"_Hello Edward I need to know!" _Suddenly he smiled and winked at me. God he has no idea what he still does to me, shit my shield. I nearly forgot to put it back up there! I wish Edward would stop staring at me it's really putting me off. Anyway back to Bitchtoria.

"Victoria why so angry? Realizing every look he gave you was a lie? Yes took you long enough. Aw Vicky don't get upset, who you going to run to? James? Oh sorry I forgot he is dead. Shame." I heard the snickers of some of the Cullen's and Victoria's face wait it was coming right at me. Okay Bella focus and kill her, the Cullen's lives is in your hands! Okay well that just makes it so much worse. Here goes nothing.


	4. I Can't Die Today

**Chapter 4 for all you lovely people. I didn't think I would update this soon but hey ho I have done it :) The Italics are people's thoughts just in case it's not clear. Enjoy and please review. Much appreciated. **

Here goes nothing.

**BPOV**

"OW" that really hurt I can't believe I was too busy thinking about Edward to see her coming now I'm ended up getting thrown into the trees. I heard a loud growl, I looked over of course it was Edward, it hurts so much to look at him and not be able to run into his arms, kiss his perfect lips ... Victoria hissed bringing me back to the reality of my battle.

Great we have just started and already I am loosing concentration. Victoria has that stupid smug grin on her face again. That's it she is finished! I stood back up feeling a small amount of pain on my back, if I were a human I would still be on the ground completely defenceless and vulnerable. Oh c'mon Bella stop thinking about other things remember your training!

We started off circling each other our footwork completely identical to the other. I am going to wait for her to lunge first or put her foot in the wrong position.

_**5 minutes later.**_

Damn she is better than I thought she would be. Maybe I have to provoke her again.

"I was wondering Victoria why did James not let you come to the Ballet Studio when he wanted to kill me? He just left you didn't he? Making you do all the work then taking all the glory himself? Funny you could have maybe saved him that day, do you ever think about that? His death being your fault." Yes I was pulling at straws but I had to make her do something or we would be circling each other all day and to be honest I would get very bored and probably lose concentration again in Edward's lovely eyes...

That's when I felt it again another kick this time I kept my balance and lunged for her. She keeps scratching my face and it's starting to really hurt. Quickly I kicked her throwing her into the side of the Cullen's mansion. Uh oh. Esme will not be too happy about that. I heard Emmett snicker; of course he would find that funny.

Victoria was on the ground attempting to get herself up, I couldn't allow that. I ran over smashing her head against the wall of the house. She punched me back sending me flying. I got up and noticed she was getting up as well. Her hair was messier now that before and she had a few cuts over her face, some of her clothes were ripped as well, she looked a sight and for some unknown reason I burst into laughter. Victoria looked at me confused, as did the Cullen's. Yes they will think I am crazy, well I better prove them right.

I noticed it was getting dark. I had to finish this fight and stop fooling around. I crouched growling at Victoria she copied my stance. We both pounced at one another smashing together in mid air then tumbling to the ground; we were both rolling around grabbing at anything we could. I was getting really irritated.

" Bella you know you are not good enough to win this, you have never been good enough, I mean why do you think Edward left you in the first place?" Victoria sneered at me.

She did not just say that.

Complete rage taking over me I threw her into a tree as she had done to me earlier, not caring anymore what I was doing I grabbed her arm and with all my strength I pulled it off the bitch. I had to finish this now she was at her most vulnerable so I jumped on her back sinking my teeth into her neck, then breaking her neck I pulled her head off. She was dead.

But then out of nowhere I felt someone grab me throwing me right in front of where the Cullen's were standing looking horrified. I turned round looking to see who had tried to save Victoria and there stood Laurent crouched down looking absolutely livid. Man do I never get a break? I attempted to get back up but the way I had been thrown I found it harder than usual, I saw Laurent running at me, shit I was dead.

Suddenly I saw something pounce on Laurent; Edward. What was he doing? Before I even had time to comprehend what just happened Laurent's head was at my feet and there behind it stood Edward again staring into my soul as if I was the only person there. As if gravity pulled me I ended up in his arms, him stroking my hair and placing his head onto my shoulder. It was over. Well my troubles with Victoria were over.

"Thank you Edward but you really didn't have to do that I had it under control" Great liar Bella. Edward looked at me letting me know that he knew I was just saying that.

"Bella I promised you I would always protect you, just because you are a vampire now doesn't mean I won't stick by that, I could never let anything happen to you" Now he is lying because he did do something to me or does he forget that he left me to die in Forks, does he not remember that I am a vampire now therefore I had been in harm's way.

"Edward you broke your promise a long time ago when you left me in Forks, I am a vampire now remember? Where were you when that happened? Anyway you shouldn't be saying things like that I don't think Susan would approve." I pulled away from his arms for the second time that day.

"But Bella I still l ...."

"No Edward just don't okay you're the one that gave up on me. I am going hunting I'll be back in an hour." I had to get away from him he was killing me all over again.

**EPOV**

Silly Bella does she not realize I still love her! Why does she keep pulling out of my arms? God I thought I was going to lose her when I saw Laurent run towards her. I had to stop him. She is still my life.

What am I going to do about Susan? I mean I don't love her I just thought Bella was gone and my whole family kept telling me to stop brooding and try to move on. So I did; with Susan, I mean yeah she is nice but she is not Bella, my Bella.

"Edward she won't be back for an hour, let's get inside there is something we need to talk about."

I followed Alice back into the house looking back once into the clearing where my Bella just ran, ran away from me.

"_Edward I can't speak in case Susan hears, but what are you going to do? My visions are so hazy I don't know anymore what is going to happen! All I keep seeing is darkness."_

"I don't know Alice."

"_I know you can't speak but nod your head if you still love Bella."_

I nodded my head smiling as I did.

"_I don't even know why I asked Edward. I feel responsible for this situation with Susan I mean I was the one who told you to move on, I just couldn't take you being depressed any longer it was horrible, I just love you so much, your my brother, I just wanted you to be happy again. But now Bella is back and obviously she still loves you but I have to tell you Edward, she doesn't think you love her anymore and I don't blame her if you want anything to happen with Bella you have to let her know!"_

"I know Alice it's just so much more complicated than that but yes you are right."

"_Edward no matter what I will stand by you. You know I love Bella as a sister I mean she is my best friend but whatever you decide you need to think of Susan she is part of your life now as well wither you like it or not."_

" I need to talk to her Alice."

" _I know good luck Edward"_

I nodded knowing my family always had my back. It was just all so confusing I mean Alice says it's clear that Bella, my angel still loves me but it definitely doesn't seem like that the way she is acting. I regret every day of my never ending life that I left her. I just wanted what was best for her. I wanted her to have a safe and happy life away from all the evil and dangers in this world, away from all the monsters like me. But now she was one of us and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. I loved the idea of it, the selfish side of me couldn't be happier but also I was angry at the person who did this to her, who changed my Bella, I wanted it to be me. She is even more beautiful now and I didn't think that would have been possible but it is. As much as she tries to hide it I know she is still the same Bella she was those hundred years ago and I know this is my second chance with her; we are meant to be together and we will be.

But what am I going to do about Susan, she is a lovely person but she is not my Bella. I can't love her when my heart belongs to another. I will need to speak with her soon before she finds out about Bella, if not I don't think it would end too well, Susan has a temper on her and I refuse to put my Bella in danger anymore, I have done enough damage.

"Edward_ come to my office please."_

Good I needed to talk to Carlisle anyway about me hearing Bella's thoughts, I can't believe it something I have always wanted to do and she let me. It has to be one of the best experiences of my existence! But how did she do it? I walked up to my father's study.

" Edward please come take a seat there is something I would like to talk to you about."

Carlisle looked worried.

"Carlisle is there anything wrong?"

" Yes Edward I am rather concerned about this trouble we are in that Bella came to tell us about. I can't think of what it may be I was wondering if you had any ideas? I mean you know Bella the best out of all of us."

" No Carlisle I'm sorry I don't I mean after she was fighting Victoria she left I haven't heard a thing from her since, actually she should be back soon. But before she returns there is something I want to ask you about. Before Bella was fighting she needed to talk to me without Victoria healing and she let me hear her thoughts, I just want to know how can that even be possible I have never been able to hear her thoughts?"

Carlisle looked pleased maybe he knew what was going on.

"Well Edward I can't be sure but it seems like Bella has a shield that she can lift at anytime, this is rather fascinating I have not heard of that power anywhere when she gets back I will examine her to see what I can find out."

At that moment I heard the door open and I smelt the beautiful scent of my angel ...

**Felix Pov**

Aro is not buying what I am telling him about Bella, she is in so much trouble. He keeps thinking she is going to the Cullen's I know she wouldn't dream of doing that, because if she did it would be the death of her. Shut up Felix stop thinking stupid things. Man I need to see her I just miss her so much. God why does she always do stupid things! I need to phone her again, I'm too worried I mean Victoria is still after her anything could have happened.

"_Congratulations_ _you have reached Bella's voicemail, leave a message and I'll get back to you later._"

I need to find her...

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I was going to leave it a few days to add this chapter but I am just not that mean :) Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading. Bex X**


	5. Idiot

**Okay so here is chapter 5. It took me quite a while. I hope you all like it. Please Please review because I need to know if you like it or not. Would be much appreciated. Also thanks so much to everyone who has my story on story alert and everyone who has put it in their favourites and a big thanks to the people who have reviewed it. Gives me inspiration to write more for you lovely people. Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy chapter 5...**

**BPOV**

I came in the Cullen's door to find everyone in the living room apart from Edward and Carlisle.

"Sit down Bella dear we all have a lot of explaining to do, I mean if we only knew what happened to you all those years ago things would be a lot different." Esme's eyes flickered towards Susan then turned to me with a warm smile that just made my day a whole lot better. God I missed this family.

"I know Esme I was just waiting for Edward and..."

"Bella, Edward was telling me that you could let him read your mind how does that work exactly?" I didn't notice that Carlisle and Edward returned. I knew Carlisle would be interested in my power but that isn't important right now.

I sat down as all eight vampires watched me. "Carlisle I am afraid what I have to tell you is more important than my power, I wish I was here for a chat." Also to just come back to my family...

"I know Bella please tell us everything." Well here it goes my life story.

"For me to tell you what I know now you need to understand how I obtained this information and that I can only tell you by going back a hundred years ago, just after you left." Most of the Cullen's looked at me apologetically; Edward dropped his head as if he was ashamed. He should be he left me.

" Well a wee while after you left I went for a walk and sub-consciously I came to your house, I didn't even realize till I was at the front door where I was, then it hit me, all the feelings I had locked up from losing you, from losing Edward." At that moment I heard someone growl, it was Susan. Edward looked as shocked as I did.

"Susan this was a hundred years ago, but never the less I thought Edward would have told you that he and Bella were very much in love." Carlisle then shot Edward a disappointed look.

"Well he didn't, he has not mentioned it the last two years I have known him." Oh well at least she is not a long term mate. Bella shut up you and Edward were over years ago.

"Sorry Susan I just didn't want to hurt you." Yeah right he probably just forgot about me the stupid clumsy little human that I was. Susan looked away from him to me glaring, great another vampire that wants be dead, the list just grows and grows.

"Anyway so all my emotions came out and I noticed the door was open so I kind of went inside." I thought Esme may be a bit angry about me invading their home when they were not even there. But still she sent me that warm loving smile. Looking around and realizing the attention was all on me I started to feel self- conscious and....

"Bella stop worrying, just relax." Jasper sent me a wave of relaxation and confidence, sometimes I wonder how I lasted so long without the Cullen's.

" So basically I went inside and looked around I think I was hoping I would find one of you, I thought I did as I heard a noise and thought maybe one of you had came back for me, instead I found Aro, Felix and Demetri. There red eyes reminded me of James and I thought I was going to die, I think I actually felt happy about that, knowing I wouldn't have to go on anymore without you all." I don't know what possessed me to be so honest. I guess it's due to the fact I have not spoke of this since the event. Edward still kept his head down I think he is afraid to look at me.

"But Aro asked what I was doing here and what I knew about you guys. I told him that Edward and I were together but you had left. Aro touched me to see if I was telling the truth and just like Edward couldn't see my thoughts neither could he. He found that fascinating I guess and wanted to turn me into a vampire to see what my power was and if it would be useful for his guard. He took be back to Volterra to change me and when he did I felt the worst pain I ever had in my whole life, I would have rather had James break my leg a thousand times over than suffer that pain as there was no one to help me through, it was then for three days that I wished for death, I prayed for it and obviously it never came instead I woke up a vampire. I woke up being graceful which I personally thought was funny but no one understood my human clumsiness so no one noticed the difference." All the Cullen's laughed a forceful laugh, Susan was sitting pretending to be not interested in the story and Edward well he had his head in his hands. What am I doing to him? He looks in pain. I know I am angry at him but I can't see him like this. I need to make sure he is okay.

"_Edward I didn't want to say this out loud but you look in pain, please don't be like this because of what happened to me. As much as I wish I could blame you I can't because it's not your fault, you knew I would always love you no matter what so I forgive you for leaving, I do. Please let the guilt go away." _I put my shield back up and gave him a quick smile. He smiled back at me, but this smile I had not seen in a hundred years, he looked ecstatic. I don't understand is this because I said I would always love him? Did he not already know that?

"Bella please continue" Crap I forgot I was in the middle of telling my story.

"Sorry Carlisle I went into a bit of a daydream there." I smiled sheepishly hoping no one would realize what really happened. Edward snickered causing everyone to look at him. Idiot, but I couldn't hold in my laugh and I burst out laughing causing Edward to go into hysterics too, I really don't know what is even that funny, but seeing my Edward laugh with me again was not going to help me stop anytime soon.

"Is there something I am not getting here?" Emmett looked confused, I forgot he loves to know if there is something funny going on.

"No Emmett I don't actually know what we are laughing at." Edward looked at me again and winked, if my heart was still beating it would be going like crazy right now.

I decided it was time to go on with my story before any other questions were asked.

"Yeah anyways so I woke up and I was a vampire, I knew it shouldn't be possible to remember any of my human memories but I did, I remembered moving to Forks, meeting Edward, how he hated me the first time he saw me, me realizing what you all were, everything with James, my amazing summer with you all, you leaving and Aro coming to take me away, it was all so clear." So it still hurt all the same.

"Fascinating! I knew you and Edward had a strong bond but who knew it would carry on to your vampire life that is truly amazing." I must say Carlisle really did look interested, I didn't look too much into it at the time but when I think about it now I guess he is right. Uh oh Susan does not look happy. Well it's not my fault no one told her the truth and yes this is the second time I am going to call him one but Edward really is an idiot sometimes!

"I know I couldn't believe it either, so after that Aro called me through to see him, that's when I met Caius and Marcus too. He tried again with his power and it didn't work, he called Jane through and again nothing happened, he was ecstatic and kept trying different vampire's powers on me but never did any work. He realized that I am a shield, we worked for a few years on my power to see how far it could go and we found out that I could also stretch it onto whoever I wanting making them also immune to any power's. Aro and his brother's loved this and I became a member of the guard.

I don't really have any friends in the guard apart from Felix, he is the only person that has been there for me the whole time I have lived there. He is my mate and ..." But that's when I heard it the loud growl that came from Edward, I didn't think he would take this too well.

"He is what Isabella?" Oh he is using my full name he must be angry.

"He is my mate. Edward Cullen don't you dare look at me like that! Look Edward this is not a conversation I want to have with you right now I will talk to you after I finish my story, alone." Edward just nodded his head, his smile from earlier was gone and now all he was doing was glaring and running his hands through his gorgeous bronze hair. Bella focus.

" So that's me been in the guard for a hundred years, not having a chance to leave or meet new people, well unless I go on one of Aro's missions which always ends up with me killing the vampires I meet. But anyway the point of me being here is that I heard from Aro you were in danger, he wants... he wants to get rid of all of you." Growls erupted from everyone in the room now, all apart from Carlisle and Susan. Carlisle looked more shocked than anything else and Susan still looked uninterested. What is it with her she has just heard her family are in danger!

"Bella why? He has been my friend for years." Hurt replaced Carlisle's shock.

"He claims he heard a rumour that since your coven was getting bigger you were thinking of trying to overthrow the volturi." I glared at Susan letting her know she is the problem here. She hissed back, oh she is so getting it! I stood up in my crouch position ready to jump on her, she copied, we were both growling like crazy staring straight into each other's eyes. Then I felt someone massive pull me back; Emmett. I saw Edward trying to calm down Susan and without even meaning it another growl erupted from my throat. God Bella contain your jealousy. Next thing I saw was Susan leaving, maybe Edward came to his senses and kicked the bitch out.

"Bella Susan has gone to hunt, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Okay so he hasn't come to his senses I repeat he is an idiot!

"Sorry I just, I don't know why I did that, I am sorry for causing a scene I just get so angry thinking she is the one who put you all in danger." Also she is with my Edward so obviously I hate her.

"Well Bella I think it would have been brilliant if you fought her, we all hate her and we all love you." Emmett winked at me and everyone laughed, except Edward.

"Emmett I think it would be wise if you kept your opinions to yourself!" Edward was not happy.

"Whatever bro you know as well what she is like and stop trying to cover it up, she will never compare to Bella and you don't even love her!" I like the idea of that!

"Emmett you better be quiet." Uh oh it looks like Edward is going to pounce. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were laughing behind me with Alice's arm around my waist, I finally feel like I am where I truly belong.

"Boys please that is not important right now, we need to figure out why this has happened and what we are going to do!" Okay now Carlisle was panicking. I don't blame him I am too and I am not even with the Cullen's anymore. I better try and relieve some of Carlisle's stress.

"Carlisle I know he is just using this as an excuse to rid of your coven, he has always been jealous of you and the fact you have a family with such unique vampires. However he is scared that you will overthrow him in the near future. I told him it was ridiculous and that you all could not care less. He is just paranoid. But in a few weeks they are coming to kill you all. I am so sorry there is nothing I can do, I am not supposed to be here and if I am found I will be killed for sure."

"Bella I thank you so much and I understand the trouble you have put yourself in coming to us, we are indebted to you forever."

"Carlisle you are my family, I would never just leave you and let you all burn." It was then I was surrounded by all 7 vampires, all of them hugging me and kissing me, even Edward placed his lips on my head sending a shock through me, the spark was still there just like I knew it would be. I saw from his eyes that he knew too. But now was the hard part, the part that I have been dreading to tell them all day.

"But I am afraid that is not all, it is much worse than that as Aro he... he expects me ... he expects me to fight with the volturi against you..." Now I am the idiot.

**Well there is chapter 5 hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up on Sunday because I am going away for the weekend :) Hope everyone has a good weekend! I should also be adding another story on Sunday but we will see how it goes. Thanks again for reading. Please review... you know you want to! Bex X**


	6. A Hundred Years Of Longing

**I was going to update on Sunday but I have no idea what was up with the login bit, anyone know? Well anyway this is chapter 6. It's dedicated to twilightlvr13 because they rock and are really supportive of my story. Warning this contains some lemons so enjoy. Please tell me what you think it really would mean a lot.**

**Quote of the day:**** "At this moment there are six billion four hundred seventy million eight hundred eighteen thousand six hundred seventy one people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes... all you need is one."**

**Disclaimer: This is the last one I am going to do because can you believe it I don't own twilight, not at all. I just make up my own wee silly stories with the amazing characters. But you know if Edward would like me to own him there are no objections. : )**

"But I am afraid that is not all, it is much worse than that as Aro he... he expects me ... he expects me to fight with the volturi against you..." Now I am the idiot.

"He what?" Yes no wonder Alice was stunned. Everybody was completely shocked.

"Don't worry Alice you know I never would! I had to come and warm you all but I promise I am going to get you all out of this, I have to go back and find a way to persuade him to leave you all alone, believe me Carlisle it's nothing personal he just wants to be the coven with the most power."

"Bella you are not going back there." I knew Edward would complain. Why is he always so stubborn?

"Edward I told you we would discuss everything when we are alone, I have more to talk about this with you and your family."

"Bella what are you going to say to Aro about where you were?"

Rosalie looked concerned, today has really proven that she did care about me, that she does, "Well Rose I am just going to tell him that I needed some alone time and I just wanted to get away for a while, I am sure he will understand." Well hopefully.

"What about Felix will he not have some questions?"

"Yes I know that he will but hopefully he will believe me too and not ask too many."

"Could you not maybe tell him, I mean he is your mate?" Of course Esme saw the good side in everyone.

"No I couldn't, let's just say that Felix and I are not the normal couple, I love him in a friendly way, it could never be more but for him it is more, I didn't have a life inside that place and he gave some back to me by being my friend, I decided it was fair to give something back to him too. I mean he has been nothing but nice to me all these years but his true loyalties lie with Aro, he could never go against him not for me. He loves the idea of me but I don't think he realizes that, that is not true love. So I will go back and he will probably throw a million questions at me and I will lie to save you all. Then I will talk to Aro giving him a good enough reason for him to leave you alone after that I must go on with my life in Volterra." I don't want to stay there but I don't have a choice. I heard most them growl, I was happy that my family wanted me back, even if it's not everything I wanted its half way there.

" Little sis you know that we won't let Aro touch you if he knows what's good or himself, please stay here, we all can't go another hundred years without you. It's never been the same." Emmett's kind words left me speechless. Do they not realize I feel the exact same way, but it can't be. I can't put them in danger for my own selfishness.

"You all have no idea how amazing it would be if I could stay. I want too, more than anything! But I can't. I came here to keep you all away from danger, me staying would make it worse for all of you. One day I will find a way to leave and when that day comes I promise that I will come find you all." I looked over to Edward and again he wore that pained expression I loathed to see, when he was in pain I was in pain, when he was happy I was happy. It scares me that even after all these years we are still so in tune with each other, I wonder if he realizes that too. When I was in Volterra I always felt like we were still connected, that I could still feel what he was feeling even though I had no idea where he was or what he was doing, he will always be my Edward, even if I am not his Bella anymore.

His angel like voice tore me away from my thoughts "Bella can we please talk alone, you look like you need to hunt anyway." I nodded sheepishly, is it weird that I am scared and thrilled at the exact same time when I think about being alone with him again? I followed him out the front door scanning his perfect body from the back, I couldn't deny myself as I haven't seen him in years, he was more perfect than I could remember.

We walked at human pace, none of us talking enjoying the silence and I was enjoying just being with him again. Just myself and him, like I always thought it would be, like it should be. Thinking about the fact we are not together made me want to fall over and cry, but I couldn't cry so all my emotions were still all locked up waiting to come out.

"Bella you can't understand how happy I am to see you, I never thought I would ever again." His topaz eyes are hypnotizing, I swear I find it harder trying not to kiss him that I find trying to resist human blood. But I had to be firm with him are not a couple anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't forgive him, I do.

"Edward what I said back there that I forgive you, I do. I mean yeah it was a bit harsh just leaving me in the woods, but I am over it, I always knew that one day it would come and you would realize that you didn't love me. How could you I was a poor, defenceless, plain human. I didn't expect you to want me forever, I guess I was happy with the time that we did have together."

Edward looked really confused. Am I not making myself clear?

"So Edward I am happy for you with Susan, you now have someone to love forever, someone who you see as right for you and someone who is perfect like you. I will always always love you Edward. Not once have I not gone through a day without thinking about you. But this is the last time I am going to mention my love for you or our past it's not fair to Susan and it hurts me anytime I think about it. I also want you to know I have never loved Felix, I know that will not mean much to you now but I thought you should know. Just please be happy Edward because when you are happy I am happy."

Next thing I knew his cold hard lips were on mine, moving urgently as if this was the last kiss we would ever share, well I guess it was. Actually we shouldn't even be having it in the first place. His hands made their way to my hips massaging them, making me want to moan... wait a minute.

"Edward please stop, we can't do this." I pushed him off me feeling the coldness already from being away from his arms. He looked down ashamed, I knew he was just caught up in the moment.

"Yes Bella that was not fair to Susan. But can you blame me?"

What on earth is he talking about? Oh no he is giving me that breath taking crooked smile he does when he finds something funny, usually when he finds me funny.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet Bella."

My Bella? What is he going on about?

" Are you still so silly? Do you honestly think I stopped loving you? Do you not understand I told you that and left you for your own good, as much as I regret it now! Do you not think that every day I wished I could change what I did? That I could have you in my arms, I could kiss your lovely lips. You are and always have been my life. When I thought you were dead I wanted to go to the Volturi and ask for death, I wish I did now as I would have found you my love. Alice stopped me telling me that is not how you would have wanted it, and when I thought about it I knew that you would have wanted me to move on with my life. Dear Bella I mourned for years thinking only of my love for you, thinking how I would have done things so differently. Yes I met Susan and she is nice but she is not you. She is nothing compared to you my goddess. She like Felix only loves the idea of me. I know this is horrible and I hate myself for it but I used her to try and get over you, to prove to my family I was happy again, to make them happy. For a time I was, but in the loneliness of my thoughts I always saw your beautiful face. We are meant to be Bella please believe me when I say I love you more than I did then, I want to be with you forever."

If I could cry there would be a river at my feet. I was speechless. He loved me? He wanted me? I couldn't resist myself and I pounced on him knocking him over and kissing him. I was home. A hundred years of longing for him, a hundred years of wanting to be in his arms and now here I was, somewhere I was meant to be but somewhere that no matter what I was it was forbidden. I needed to make sure he actually told me he loved me.

"You mean to say you still love me?"

"With all of my non-beating heart."

Again his lips were on mine, moving like they never have before, I forgot that now there were no barriers between us. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip wanting access that I happily granted, when our tongues touched a loud moan escaped my throat, making his movement more intense. I have never felt so good in my life. One of his hands were in my hair the other was rubbing the small of my back. My hands roamed through his bronze hair, it was still as soft as I remember. I have never felt so much need in my life. We were lying under a tree near to our meadow. Would it be wrong that I want him to take me right here? His hands started to move up to massage my breasts through my t-shirt and another moan escaped my mouth. This was the first time we have ever gone this far, I must say being a vampire does have its perks.

I decided to chance my luck and moved my hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it up over his perfect body, he didn't mind, in fact I think he was happy about the fact. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt slowly lifting it up making sure his thumbs glided over my body all the way up sending a shiver down my spine. As soon as the top was off me Edward was on me, lying on top making sure none of his weight was on me. He looked down at my breasts in my lacy black bra and breathed deeply. I shifted under his gaze feeling very self conscious. He must have realized as his eyes were now back at mine.

"God Bella you have no idea what you do to me, you are so beautiful." He groaned bringing his head down to start kissing my neck. I swear if I knew that being a vampire would bring out Edward's horny side I would have became one much sooner. It's crazy to believe we have been without each other for so long it just felt so right. His hands and mouth were doing things to me I didn't think possible. I was too wound up in his touched I didn't realize he had skilfully unclipped my bra, thank god it was getting in the way! Immediately he had taken my nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around then sucking and biting down gently. Louder moans came from me that I could not control. He had a wicked glint in his eye and I knew he was enjoying this. He moved to my other breast giving it the same treatment. Does he not realize what he does to me? Flipping us over so I was on top I decided it was my turn to get him going as I could feel the heat growing between my legs.

I started at his ear pulling on his earlobe gaining a heavy breath from him, I followed the journey down his neck biting gently and licking over where I had bitten his breathing started to turn into groans. This only excited me more knowing I was having this effect on him. I ended up at his nipple taking it into my mouth and repeated what I did to his ear. His eyes were rolled back and that's when I decided I wanted more, so much more. Moving my hands down I started to undo his belt, he didn't object and still lay back. I could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, I started then to unbutton them pulling them down and with them his boxers, letting his manhood free. He was so perfect in every way, I was a lucky vampire. I took it in my hands and started to slowly pump it, teasing him, wanting him to beg for me to go faster. His eyes bore into mine and I could see the desire building within them. My mouth moved to the tip of his erection, my tongue licking up the juices on top then slowly my mouth took in all of him, like before I slowly moved my head up and down sucking him. He groaned and his hands moved to my head.

"God Bella please go faster." I decided I was done teasing him and started moving my head faster, his breathing rapidly changed and his groaning turned into him mumbling my name. I kept going wanting to taste all of him. He suddenly shouted my name loudly and came in my mouth, I kept sucking making sure I got every drop, he tasted amazing. He looked up at me desire still in his eyes and next thing I knew he was on top of me. Kissing me while unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down with my underwear. He quickly thrusted one of his fingers into my heat making me moan his name. He put another in pushing in and out, I was getting wetter and wetter, Edward made me feel things I never felt in my entire existence. Edward kissed each side of both my thighs and I knew what was coming. He started to make love to me with his tongue, pushing in and out. I again began moaning his name and held his head in place with my hands. His thumb started to rub my clit and then it hit me, I screamed Edward's name as my orgasm came sending me into complete ecstasy.

When I came back down to reality I saw Edward staring into my soul.

"I love you Bella, I never ever want to lose you again."

"You won't Edward." He will as I have to leave but I don't want to spoil the moment.

"Bella please can I make love to you."  
"I thought you would never ask." Edward smirked placing a small chaste kiss on my head. Putting himself at my entrance, but what I was expecting never came, instead all I heard was Edward say

"Shit."

**Hope you enjoyed it. It's my longest chapter yet and I put a lot of work in so please please please tell me what you think : ) Take care X**


	7. Thoughts

**Hey everybody thanks so much for the lovely reviewsetc its much appreciated and just makes me want to write more and more so please keep it up! Here is Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy. I have a good idea where I am taking this story next and I hope you enjoy it, I think I am going to have some Edward and Bella sneaking around and also Bella making a plan with the Cullen's. Anyways enough of me with my inner thoughts please please review. **

**BPOV**

"Bella please can I make love to you."  
"I thought you would never ask." Edward smirked placing a small chaste kiss on my head. Putting himself at my entrance, but what I was expecting never came, instead all I heard was Edward say

"Shit."

"What, Edward what is it? Have I done something?"

"Bella quickly put your clothes on." Okay I am worrying now, Edward threw me my clothes, both of us started pulling them on at vampire speed, I don't even know why, one minute we were about to make love and the next....

"Edward? Bella? What are you doing here?" Ah I see.

"We were just about to go hunting, Susan would you like to join us?" Edward tried to make it seem normal but with the twig in his hair I don't think that is going to happen, I better let him know.

"_Edward you have a twig in your hair you might want to get rid of it before Susan notices, although I have to say it looks kind of cute." _Edward had a gleam in his eye and obviously he found this amusing, I did too but laughing now would just give her more reason to doubt us. Damn, I have only known her a few hours and I hate her more than I hated Victoria and that is something!

"Yeah I guess I will, Bella I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted earlier, I had no right to do so and I will just have to accept you and Edward have a past. I also want to thank you for coming and warning my family about the Volturi it means a lot." I did not trust her one bit, also her using the word 'family', low blow! Does she not realize I came here for everyone but her? How can things go from so perfect to the worst in like two minutes? Great now she is putting her arms around him, exactly where I was like five minutes ago.

"It's fine, I would never allow the Cullen's to be in danger, they mean too much to me." She gave me a cold stare then quickly composed her face back to that fake smile that I just wanted to knock off. She is holding my whole world. Edward gave me a pained expression therefore giving me a tiny bit of satisfaction in knowing he doesn't want to be with her. We started running, Edward in the middle and Susan and I at either side.

What were we going to do about her? I mean he just told me he doesn't want to be with her but we can't exactly just ambush her with it. Plus even though I hate to say it he would be better off with her. Me staying here is only going to get the Cullen's into more trouble. If I leave now and try and save them maybe in another hundred years I could come back, but what then? Susan would still be here and Edward would have forgotten about me.

Who am I kidding I know he would not, I understand that I mean as much to him as he does to me but it can't be. I can't endanger my family. I need to make a plan with the Cullen's and in the next few days go back to Volterra. Then somehow stop Aro from killing the Cullen's then my family can live in peace and I can go to my prison life with Felix... great!

I was too busy with my thoughts I didn't realise that Edward and Susan had ran the opposite way, I followed their scents soon catching up with them.

"Bella where did you go?" Edward looked concerned, bless him.

"I was so lost in my own thoughts I guess I didn't realise where you went." Edward found this extremely funny and started laughing, I gave him my little pout that I knew he loved and he winked. We were looking into others eyes until I heard someone cough. We quickly looked away over to Susan. What the hell she doesn't even need to cough, clearly she is letting me know to stay away. Believe me that is going to be hard!

**Alice Pov**

I couldn't be happier that Bella was back, even if it wasn't for long. I have missed her so much, I always knew that she was going to be my best friend. I feel for her and Edward I mean obviously they are meant for each other but what are they going to do about Susan. I mean I could help them if I had my visions. I hate being blind, the Volturi are so annoying why can't they just leave my family alone?

"Alice are you okay? You look like you are in another world." Of course my sweet Jasper would be concerned, he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face into my neck leaving soft kisses.

"Yes I'm fine , I just keep thinking about Bella and how much I missed her, what are we all going to do when she has to leave again? I don't think any of us can go through that again Jasper." I really don't, what will happen to Edward, it took me ages to convince him not to go to the Volturi.

"Believe me Alice I know, you have no idea the feelings I have felt since Bella has arrived. Edward and Bella's feelings are so intense I don't think it could be possible for them to be apart again." I was happy to hear that but I know Bella has to go back to Volterra, even if it's only for a few days for us to think of some way to bring her back and get rid of Aro. This is going to be a tough week.

"Alice please stop worrying it will be fine, we are such a close family we can overcome anything if we all stick together." I hope he is right, but it has never been like this before, ever.

Jasper's lovely lips touched mine and I was lost, all thoughts of everything were forgotten and the only thing I was focused on was my Jasper....

**Edward Pov**

Bella is so beautiful, I can't believe I was so close to making love to my angel. I wish Susan would just go away. I know that is terrible but she is not my Bella. How am I going to break it to her? She keeps telling me she loves me and kissing me and I just feel nothing back, I want Bella I always have. I can tell that Bella is not happy with Susan being over me every two minutes but what can I do? If I told her know she could end up going to the Volturi or do something stupid. We need to overcome the Volturi before I tell her about Bella. How can things be so clear yet so complicated?

I keep thinking of Felix near Bella and I want to kill him, to think that he has touched her, loved her from the last 100 years makes me feel sick.

Aro too. Who does he think he is? I hate him for wanting to kill my family, but then again if he never wanted to I would never be reunited with my Bella. In that respect I want to shake his hand... then kill him.

"Edward we should be getting back there is things we need to discuss." My love was right we did have so much to discuss.

"Yes I know." God how I loved her.

"_Also I love you." _She then winked. It was unbelievable to think that I could now hear her thoughts, something I have always wanted to do now I can truly understand my other half. Now I will know exactly what she wants and how she feels.

I turned to Susan her face bursting with jealousy as if she had just heard what Bella had said to me. This was not going to be easy how can I possibly pretend to not be in love with Bella. I just want to be with her all the time now, we have a hundred years to catch up on and I want to know everything that is happened to her. I want to kiss her when I want and more than anything I want to make love to her. Hearing her moaning because of me brings a whole new meaning to life, we fit together like a jigsaw and I just want to be with her forever.

Susan walked over taking my hand in hers and kissing me cheek, Bella's smile faltered and I saw Susan look over satisfied, I felt like pushing her away and taking Bella in my arms. Slowly moving my hand away from hers I put both hands through my hair making it look like it was not on purpose. She knew. Susan huffed loudly and started running back in the direction to the house.

Bella walked over to me with a smirk on her face leaning in to kiss my lips, I waited for her soft lips to touch mine, it never came instead she whispered seductively in my ear.

"Do you actually think I would do that? If I did we would not be going home for much much longer."

Bella started running laughing as she did. I was not used to this side of Bella, it used to be always me who would be doing the dazzling, but I do admit it she got me. I laughed myself and started running after her.

Suddenly I saw Bella stop and coming closer I started to hear Claire De Lune playing, by hearing this I knew that after all this time I was always in her heart, that I still meant as much to her as she did to me. I noticed Bella pulling out her phone and growling, coming to a stop behind her I saw who was phoning her and growled too; Felix.

"I don't understand what does he want I was on the phone to him earlier." Bella look confused and slightly worried in case he knew where she was.

As much as I wanted to take her phone off her and break it I knew what she had to do.

"Well you better answer love."

**BPOV**

If Edward thought I had to answer then I should, I don't want to give Felix any reason to be suspicious although I have the feeling he already is, I mean why else would he call again?

"I love you Edward." I loved him more than anything. He smiled kissing my head. I flicked open my phone waiting to hear Felix go crazy.

"Hey Felix, is there something wrong?" He must know I find it strange him phoning when he was suppose to call tomorrow.

"Bella, I know I only called this morning but I am worried about you." Great he is going to be asking lots of questions. Edward was so close that our noses were touching, I had such an urge to kiss him, I mean I could Susan should be home by now and.....

"Bella are you there? Hello?" Edward and his dazzling! Edward smirked leaning into kiss me, I take it he is trying to get be back for earlier on, I remembered Felix was on the phone and turned around, leaning my back into Edward's torso. His head moved to the side of my neck leaving soft kisses making me want to moan. I had to walk away.

"Sorry Felix I am here, really there is nothing to worry about everything is fine." Well he wouldn't exactly think it is fine.

"I guess I am just worried you being on your own, I mean you know Victoria is after you!" I feel quite bad he has clearly been worried all day and I have been with the Cullen's, with Edward. God if he only knew I would be dead right now.

"Felix don't worry I killed her just after you phoned this morning."

"You what? Oh god Bella are you okay? What happened?" Over reacting much? Can't anyone realize that I can take care of myself? I mean when I was a human I understand that I was useless but now I am the main Volturi guard I know what I am doing.

Edward did not look too happy and I walked over putting my arm around him snuggling into him again. Edward rested his head onto mine and I took in his sweet scent.

"Bella hello?" Crap I've done it again.

"Sorry Felix I promise I am fine, she caught up with me I guess because I was alone and she confronted be again about the whole James scenario. Then we fought I won and that was the end of it. Oh then Laurent came after to protect her but that was obviously too late so I battled him as well and killed him too." Lie after lie after lie. Edward had a smug grin on his face because yes he killed Laurent and saved me from dying.

"Bella thank god you are okay. Do you need me to come get you? Where are you anyway?" Why does he have to ask that?

"I am not too sure where I am, I have just been running taking a break from Volterra, you know how boring it can get." Another lie.

"Bella how could you find Volterra boring, you know I can always make it fun for you, we have many times before." Uh oh he was trying to be seductive, is it funny I feel repulsed now at anyone else talking about touching me? Well I guess it's not like I have not been with Felix before, because I have a lot, but I felt nothing because he was not Edward.

Speaking of Edward he looked furious his jaw was clenched and his body had grown stiff around me. This could not turn out well. Why really does everything happen at the wrong time to me? It's so unfair.

"Felix I have to go I will phone you tomorrow." I know that was harsh but I had to calm down Edward.

"Oh okays Bella, I miss you and I love you." Why did he have to say it why?

"You too bye." I had to say it and I hung up.

"Do you love him?" Now I have to deal with Edward.

"In a friendly way I already told you Edward, I have to act normal or he is going to suspect something. You know that you are my only love."

"I know Bella but when he said that about making Volterra fun for you I just get so jealous and angry, thinking that someone else has touched you and been inside you makes me want to kill him." His eyes turned back and for once I was afraid of him. But did he not realize I felt the same way about Susan and I am not getting angry, well guess what I am now.

"Edward please calm down, do you not think I feel the exact same way about Susan? Thinking of you and her together makes me sick. I mean as if I don't have enough worries about myself." I was going into a complete rant and was raising my voice, but I couldn't help it the thought of them together just got me like this.

"When I was human I never ever done anything perfectly. But you were just so perfect, so beautiful and still now you have obviously never changed, but me I am still not perfect, I look a bit better but I can't compare to you. Then I see Susan who looks like a super model and I think about how she is equal to you something I will never be. So don't you dare Edward Cullen try to make me feel bad for living my life, a life that you left me, did you just expect me to stay away from everyone?" Damn I didn't mean to take it that far or shout that loud.

Edward didn't move an inch he just stared at me. Then he did something I wouldn't think possible after everything I just said to him, he laughed.

"Bella we have already went through this, you are my life, the reason for my existence, you fascinate me more and more every day. I am so lucky to have you. Bella for you alone I think and plan, do you not realize this? I love you, I love you, I love you." In that moment his lips crashed mine in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. All thoughts of Susan, the Volturi and my massive rant were forgotten about. It was just Edward and I, and that was all that mattered. Or tongues battled for dominance while his hands were all over the place feeling every bit of my body. I knew then that we were meant to be forever, Edward and Bella.

"Well well what is going on here?"

Why do people always interrupt?

**Okay I hope you enjoyed I know it's not exactly my best writing but I tried and it's my longest chapter so far! Yeaaahhhh!Please please review so I know that people like it and I should keep updating. Thankss so much :) Bex **


	8. What Are We Going To Do?

**Hello hello. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I love writing it and I am coming up with lots of new ideas. I can't wait for New moon to come out but it's going to be so sad. Oh remember in italics is peoples thoughts.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy Chappie 8 :)**

**BPOV**

"Well well what is going on here?"

Why do people always interrupt?

Edward and I pulled apart turning around to see who had caught us. I sighed with relief when I saw Emmett staring back with a massive grin on his face and Rosalie standing behind him also smiling. Edward and I looked like children who had just been caught sneaking a cookie from the jar when we were not suppose to.

"Guys you should have seen your faces!" Emmett was in hysterics as was Rose. I must say I was not as amused.

"Emmett that was so not funny!"

"Well little sis what do you expect if you are kissing not two miles away from the house!" Someone was bound to see you, you are just lucky it was not Susan. Though that would have been even funnier!" Emmett was really enjoying this.

"So what is going on with you two now." I really don't know.

"Rose I am not too sure obviously we still love each other but we need Susan against the Volturi so we are not telling her until after everything is sorted out, I know that sounds terrible but it is the only way." Emmett was laughing again.

"I love it! I hate her anyway, she thinks she can just come in to our family and expect to get whatever she wants."

"Yeah Em is right she does! Plus she thinks she is prettier than me, I mean really." Rose has also never changed.

"Imagine that Rose!" Emmett and Edward laughed while Rosalie glared at me then herself broke into laughter.

It really felt like everything was going to be okay for once. Everything felt right. Here I was in Edward's arms having a laugh with my family.

That's when it hit me, these people were in danger and I am only making it worse, I had to make a plan with Carlisle.

"Anyway guys we really need to get back I have to talk to everyone about what we are going to do, it's getting really dark anyway." Edward held my hand and we walked at human pace together back to the house.

Before we got to the door Edward and I pulled apart and then that familiar feeling came over me; loneliness. We went inside and everyone was sitting watching TV. Edward and I kept a space between us but I kept feeling I was being pulled closer and closer to him by a magnetic force. We sat on the same couch just touching arms and I still felt a jolt of electricity from his skin, I really just wanted to crawl onto his lap and kiss him. But with the way Susan's eyes were not leaving mine I did not see that as a possibility.

I looked over to Carlisle. "I really think that we should sort out what we are going to do about the Volturi, I will have to return in a few days and I need to try and stop this from happening."

"Bella I don't know if it is a good idea for you to go back I mean what if they know or if they never let you go, a fight will be inevitable." They can't risk themselves for me.

"If the worst comes to worst please just leave me there okay. I can't lose you all." Edward's teeth were bared at me saying this and Susan's eyes flashed to Edward turning a black colour. I needed him to calm down.

"_Please Edward stop it, Susan is getting really suspicious and if we are going to fight the Volturi we need her, just calm down I promise it will all work out." _That is a promise I might not be able to keep but I really needed him to calm down it was not helping the situation at all. Edward relaxed and pushed himself closer to me, yeah like this was actually going to make things easier. I could feel Susan's eyes burning into me and to be honest I was afraid to look into her eyes. I looked over to Jasper and he looked very uncomfortable, his eyes kept moving between Susan and I, he obviously was not getting the best emotions from Susan right now. I started to panic, what if Susan does something stupid that ends up getting everyone in trouble? I suddenly felt a wave of relaxation coming over me. I would have to thank Jasper later as now even Susan looked more at ease.

"But Bella what if they find out?" Esme was always so concerned.

"How can they? It would be impossible nobody even knows that I am coming here. It's not as if I had many friends at Volterra anyways so nobody knows apart from all you. Plus I didn't even meet anyone on my way here. So I am going to go back act normal and give him a reason for not coming after all of you." Carlisle looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well Bella you can't go back with information then he will know that you have been here. You have warned us and I thank you Bella but we need to fight them."

"Carlisle is right we do." Why is Alice agreeing with him? This has got to be the worst idea ever!

"Great! I am so excited. I am definitely going to kill them all! When are they coming? The sooner the better." Emmett was ecstatic. Of course he would be.

Everybody looked around and I could tell they all believed that was the right decision. Believe me I didn't! Did they not realize how powerful the Volturi were?

"Are you all crazy? Do you realize what you are doing? This is not a joke. You could all die." I had to make them realize how stupid this was. They all looked at me as if I was the crazy one. I forgot how stubborn the Cullen's could be if there mind was set on something.

"Bella this is the best option, the only option, as much as I love you for telling us we have to face them." Even without her visions I knew better than to bet against Alice. I guess I have been trying too hard to believe that I could save them, but I couldn't, the Volturi were too powerful and when Aro was set on something he would do it.

"I am not happy that it has come to this but I want you all to know that I will fight with you." Edward went to protest I could see it but I stopped him.

"Edward don't say anything my decision is final, they want me to fight anyway, they think that I will. In a few days I will go back and find out everything that is happening and I will keep you up to date. Then I will follow with them to here and then turn on them. The whole time we fight I will have my shield over you all so that Jane does not stand a chance at getting to you. I promise that I will not let anything happen to any of you." Everyone smiled apart from Susan who snorted.

"I am to trust you with my life? How do we not know that you are just working for the Volturi? Making us believe something that isn't true? Pretending to fight for us but actually just..."

"Enough Susan, don't you dare talk to Bella like that she came here to help us, you should be grateful." Edward was furious. What a bitch does she actually think that I would do that to my family, to Edward? Everyone was glaring at Susan. She looked down then up at me.

"Bella I am sorry I just am a bit wound up about everything and I am scared for my family. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. I know that you are only trying to help." I could tell that she did not mean one thing that she was saying. I Guess I would have to accept her apology. I can't wait till this is over and I can get rid of her.

"It's okay I understand." Yeah right I don't understand and all.

"Everyone I am going for a run I need to clear my head." Yeah that's right run away for like the second time today.

She left and everyone looked more relaxed. Edward's arms rushed around my waist and I snuggled myself into his hard chest. I then realised that the only people that knew Edward and I were together again, if I can even call it that. I looked around to see my whole family smiling at us. It felt amazing. Edward broke the silence.

"So yeah, Bella and I are back together but we have not told Susan yet, we need her against the Volturi she is a good fighter."

"I am happy to see you two together but please think of Susan this is not very fair to her." Carlisle was always so nice but really there was something I didn't trust about Susan.

"I know Carlisle but Bella and I are meant to be, you all know this and we have been apart for a hundred years, I don't think I can be apart from her for very longer." I can't be away from him either, my angel.

Even though I was in his arms and with my family I still felt that something somewhere was wrong.

**EPOV**

Bella seemed to stiffen around my waist. I wonder what is wrong. I looked down to see her eyes shut tight.

"Bella is there something wrong love?" Everyone looked over concerned.

"No Edward I am fine I just feel a little uneasy about everything I mean what if it goes wrong? I just have the worst feeling that something bad is going to happen." I hated seeing Bella like this.

"Bella everything is going to be fine I promise, we are a strong family and we can overcome the Volturi, when they come we will try and talk to them first, you never know we could all walk away unscathed." That was very unlikely but Bella was already really upset.

"_Edward I keep getting a lot of guilt feelings off of Bella I think you need to talk to her and reassure her that none of this is her fault." _I nodded to Jasper thanking him for letting me know how Bella was feeling.

"Everyone I am taking Bella upstairs to my room, I need to talk to her about some things, can you please let me know when Susan arrives back, but I have the feeling she will be away all night, she usually does this when she knows she has done something wrong, anyways let me know, Bella c'mon we need to talk." I needed her to realize that nothing was her fault, she has saved us. Bella must have remembered the way to my room as she was there before I was, lying down on my bed, god she looked like a convention of angels, I wanted to just take her right there. I couldn't be thinking these things! I really needed to focus on helping Bella understand.

I lay down beside her taking her gorgeous body in my arms and putting my hands through her long soft hair.

"Bella you need to understand that nothing is your fault, I don't know why you are feeling guilty."

"I take it Jasper told you." I nodded. "Well Edward I just feel bad that I have caused such a big mess, I mean I maybe could have persuaded Aro to leave you all he probably would have listened to me. He usually did listen to me but I guess I used it as an excuse to see you again and now I have completely ruined any chance of that. He must know that I have came to see you he is not stupid. But that's not all as much as I hate Susan I feel bad for taking you away from her." She really is a saint.

"Bella are you stupid? Seriously sometimes I wonder just where you came from. I love you more than anything and nothing will ever stand in the way of that again. Plus Bella you have saved us all and yourself from staying there. But I do not like you fighting. I know that now you are a vampire and probably a better fighter than me now you have you shield but I still worry, I can 't lose you again." She was my life. She looked up at me her beautiful eyes looking into mine and I couldn't control myself and next thing I knew my lips were on hers, I needed her to know what she meant to me, I was going to show her...

**ARO POV**

Who does she think she is? Going against me? I knew she was away seeing those damn Cullen's. She thinks that she can out smart me, well when she comes back here she will be begging for death after what I am going to make her do.

Stupid bitch. I treated her like a daughter, gave her everything and she repays me by going behind my back. Nobody gets away with doing this to me. She actually thinks she can save the Cullen's. By the end of this week they are all going to be dead.

"Felix" I shouted to make sure he would hear me, Two minutes later he walked through the door of my chambers. He was going to take this the worst but I had to have him on my side.

"Yes Aro?"

"Look I have some bad news, I know this will be hard for you to hear but Bella is at the Cullen's, she has gone against us." He looked furious.

"She what?"

"I am sorry to have to tell you but it's true." Felix grabbed his phone out his pocket I had to stop him she couldn't know that we knew.

"Felix don't phone her, we can't let her know that we know."  
"What? Aro we need to tell her to come home now, I don't want to lose her to Edward, I love her."

"I know you do, but she has went behind all of our backs and because of this she is going to have to pay." He snarled.

"No Aro she will not be harmed."

"Are you saying that you are going against me? If you are you know what will happen Felix make your choice wisely, me or her?" He looked away then back at me.

"Of course my lord I choose you I just am so shocked she would do this to me I thought she loved me." He knew better than to go against me but I will have to keep an eye on him just to make sure he stays loyal to his word.

"I knew you would make the right decision, when you phone her again act normal, she can't know and when she comes back she will also have some decisions to make. Thank you Felix that will be all." He nodded his head and left, well the worst is over as I know everyone else here will be on my side. Bella will wish she was never ever born.

**FELIX POV**

I can't believe Bella would do this to me. I mean look at me compared to Cullen. He is a freak. She has lied to me all day, saying she was herself. I could kill her. She will regret this and she deserves whatever Aro does to her.

She played me for a fool, always telling me she loved me, I wonder if she ever really loved me at all? Or was it all just a big joke to her. All those nights, did they mean nothing to her?

The day she has made a mockery of me will be the last day she does anything, Bella Swan is going to die by the end of this week I promise you that and I tell you it won't be pretty.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think by reviewing... you know you want to.**


	9. Never Been This Good

**LEMONS ;) Enjoy I did writing it :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you all for taking time out to say what you think.**

**BPOV**

Edward kissed me with such passion I think I would have fainted if I could. He had such desire and determination in his eyes I knew what was happening next.

Edward's tongue traced the bottom of my lips wanting access which I full heartily gave. We battled for dominance him on top of me one minute me on top the other. I wanted to feel all of him and I was going to.

My hand went to his shirt quickly pulling it over his head and joining our lips once more. The urgency of our actions was unbelievable and I could tell he wanted exactly what I wanted; to be joined as one. I moved down kissing and biting his entire chest receiving loud moans from him, this only made me want him more. Edwards hands came to the hem of my top, while lifting it over my head he kissed up my stomach tenderly until he reached my lips and again we gave into passion, this has to be the best feeling ever, but I knew there was only one thing that could possibly come close to this and I was going to feel it. Too say I was nervous was an understatement I mean he is Edward. But still my love and want overrode that emotion quickly.

Edward started nibbling at my neck causing me to whimper, his hands for the second time that day started to unbutton my jeans. I couldn't hold back anymore as he was unbuttoning them too slow, I have a feeling he is teasing me with the smirk he has on his face. I quickly threw my jeans off leaving myself in my underwear. Edward's eyes gazed over my body and in vampire speed his jeans were off too. God he is so gorgeous. In a second our lips were joined again while we explored every inch of each other's bodies. Why is he so perfect? I felt my bra come loose and it fell to the floor. Edward's hands started to caress my breasts so erotically yet so tenderly, the wet began to build between my legs and looking at his boxers I could tell he was aroused too.

His lips then made their way to my breasts his tongue swirling around as before then sucking on my nipple, the moans coming from me were louder now and more urgent. I needed him now. I don't are is Susan comes back or if someone walks in. All I care about is me and him, Edward and Bella and how everything is meant to be. He gave my other breast the same treatment only exciting me more. I couldn't take it anymore and it was my turn to ask.

"Edward please can you make love to me." It came out more like a loud moan than a sentence but I think he got the point as his boxers and my underwear was off faster than I could blink.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure Isabella." He gave me the most amazing smile I have ever seen and placed himself at my entrance. He softly kissed my lips then pushed himself inside of me joining us at last as one. I cried out loud and my arms went around his neck bringing him closer to me. I buried myself into his neck and put my legs around his waist feeling him go deeper inside of me. His face looked so vulnerable, so gorgeous as he moved in and out of me.

"God Bella you feel so good." The desire in his eyes was unreal. He started to move faster in and out of me. The faster he got the louder my moans became.

My walls tightened around him and I screamed his name while he while he mumbles mine in a mantra. We rode the waves of ecstasy together with me trembling beneath him enjoying the best feeling I have ever experienced. Once we came back down Edward stroked the hair away from my face.

"Bella you are so beautiful." I kissed his lips thanking him for the amazing experience we both shared. Now I know why they call it making love.

"Thank you Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you too my love." Edward rolled off me and we lay cuddling into each other just enjoying our world, where nothing was wrong, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Edward I just remembered everyone was downstairs!" Oh no they must have heard. This is so embarrassing I will never be able to look at Esme in the face again. Edward started laughing he must have seen me panicking.

"Silly Bella they all left to go hunt, it's just you and me." Thank god.

"Good I could never have faced Esme or Carlisle again." Edward was still laughing. Yeah very funny how would he have liked if it was Charlie or Renee. Thinking of my parents was always hard. I can't remember them too well but I know I loved them both very much.

"Bella we better get ready, Susan could be back at any time." My buss was ruined. I complexly forgot about the bitch that was with my Edward, even if it was just for a while.

"I know. I hate the fact I have to give you away so quickly again. I want to lie here all day with you." I winked at him. I slowly started kissing down his chest. He is going to regret mentioning Susan. He started groaning.

"Bella don't know that anyone could come home." I kept kissing him just agreeing with what he was saying but not stopping. I wanted him again and I was going to get him again. I could see he was slowly giving in, I know exactly what to do! I got up letting the sheet fall from my naked body. His eyes flew over my body hungrily.

"Okay then Edward I am going for a shower anyway." His face was fool of shock. I bent over to pick up my clothes giving him a lovely view of my backside then walking over to the shower room. I suddenly felt myself being picked up by Edward as he ran into the shower turning the water on. We both started giggling and it was clearly time for round two.

I knew he would cave.

**ALICE POV**

I watched as my family hunted. What are we going to do? I feel so useless without my visions. Why couldn't the Volturi just leave us alone? We have never been any harm to them. Anytime I get what is usually a vision it is just fuzzy as if they have not made up their minds about that they are going to do. If someone just made a clear decision then I would get a vision of what could happen. My head has been so sore lately.

Today my visions keeps getting clearer I think that is why my head hurts so much, I keep getting closer and closer to what may happen but it goes away as soon as I am onto something. It's as of someone has an idea of what they want to do and they are going to stick by it but to put me off they keep changing it.

"Alice are you okay? I keep getting the feeling of guilt off you?" My beautiful husband.

"I am fine I just hate being blind. Jasper what are we going to do? I am starting to lose hope I mean it's the Volturi they never let anyone live even if we did come to an agreement about something. We need to kill them and that is basically impossible. They are royal for a reason, we don't stand a chance. Plus what if they find out about Bella? I have the worst feeling something is going to happen to her."

"Alice please I hate seeing you like this you are usually the positive one out of all of us. I really don't know what is going to happen but we have to face it together, as a family. But Alice there is something I need to tell you. Susan keeps sending me the weirdest emotions, it's only for a second then they are back to normal but I keep feeling excitement from her and accomplishment. Why would that be?" Why would that be?

"That is weird Jasper. I mean maybe she is excited to fight, like Emmett and she is happy to do it for her family, which by the way we won't be for long anymore since we all hate her and Edward has found Bella. But really I don't know I always thought she was a bit funny we will need to watch her. Speaking of where is she right now?"

"I don't know remember she left after her argument with Bella." Oh yeah.

"I am worried Jasper she seems to be disappearing a lot lately, in fact she has always been leaving a lot, needing time to 'think'. Damn Jasper I wish I had my visions and I could see what is going on this is all so confusing!" Jaspers arms snaked round my waist pulling me into his chest.

"I know angel but as I said before just have faith, love keeps us all together."

Yes love can overcome anything.

**EMMETT POV**

I wish the Volturi would just hurry up and come. I can't wait to fight. Especially Aro who does the bastard think he is? Threatening my family? He will pay for that.

But I have to say I don't see why everyone is so worried. We always pull through this should be no different, Should it? I was even doubting myself. This had to be bad. The person I feel worse for is Edward, he has just got Bella back and in a few days she will have to return to Volterra. I think that is a bad idea but Carlisle is insistent on it. He thinks better of Aro than he actually is. If he knew about Bella she would for sure be dead. The thought made me feel sick. She is my little sister. As much as Rose used to pretend to hate her I knew she always had a soft spot for her. My Rose is not as bad as everyone thinks, she has such a kind heart. Looking at her now her beautiful long blonde hair blowing in the wind I can't picture my life without her. This Volturi want to split us all up, it can't happen. I am going to do everything to protect the ones I love, even if it means putting my life at risk.... Oh a bear my favourite!

**BPOV**

Edward and I made our way out of the shower after him giving in to me. I have to say he let me pay in the shower but it was worth it. We quickly got dressed as I was starting to get a bit paranoid in case anyone came home.

"Bella I can hear everyone's thoughts they must be near." Thank god we didn't go for round 3.

"Okay want to go down and watch some TV?" That will look normal right?

"Bella we are both soaking wet I think they are going to know." I was horrified.

"Oh, great well I am not coming downstairs until my hair dries."

"Bella don't be so silly they will not care, its normal I think they will be more happy than anything."

"Happy that we just had sex in the shower?" Edward started laughing.

"Bella Bella silly Bella. Let's just go down okay." He grabbed my hand. I didn't have a choice.

"Can we at least put on the TV?" They might not even realize.

"Of course my sweet Bella."

We sat on the couch slightly away from each other just in case Susan came back. Everyone came in the door and looked at us. They knew.

"Nice one Eddie! The shower? Never thought you would do it!" Emmett went to high five Edward and he just laughed at him. Actually everyone was laughing as well as Edward. Did I miss something here?

"Dear Bella what is wrong?" Uh oh why did Esme have to ask?

"I just, I didn't, I don't. I am sorry for having sex with Edward in your shower." I did not just say that. Everyone laughed even harder including Esme.

"Bella why do you think we left in the first place?" Esme gave me her warm loving smile again. They actually didn't mind. Maybe Edward and I should just go back into the shower. Okay no that was wrong. Jasper must have felt the lust coming off me and he cringed his face, great even more embarrassment.

That's when I heard her voice. We are in trouble.

"What's everyone laughing at?" You don't want to know.

**Hope you enjoyed please review because I love this story and I want to make sure other people are liking it too : ) Would be appreciated. Thanksss.**


	10. Any Minute Now?

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I love writing this story and I have so many ideas so I think it's going to pretty long. Also there is a new character introduced in this chapter who is going to cause a lot of drama.**

**Enjoy Chappie 10 ... 10 already :O**

**BPOV**

That's when I heard her voice. We are in trouble.

"What's everyone laughing at?" You don't want to know.

Edward shot upstairs at vampire speed, obviously going to dry his hair, I told him we should have did that before coming downstairs but no I am 'silly Bella' and don't know any different.

Emmett moved out the way and there stood Susan looking as annoying as ever.

"Where is Edward?" None of your business, well it is but I don't care.

"I think he went up for a shower." Nice one Rose!

Susan seemed to believe what Rose said and she sat down next to me. What the hell? I don't want her anywhere near me.

"I know this seems kind of old Bella but I am sorry. I was thinking and I think we should be friends. We probably have more in common than you think." I knew my mouth was hanging open but I didn't care, she wanted to be friends? I noticed all the Cullen's had stopped what they were doing and waited for my answer, at that moment Edward also came down the stairs, his hair wetter than before it's a shame he had to shower without me this time. I looked up to Edward and he sat across from us on the other couch, Susan moved onto his lap. I swear if I could I would kill her right now but we needed her against the Volturi.

Edward didn't look to comfortable but I knew he had to act normal with her or she will suspect something is wrong. Susan was still looking at me, oh I forgot to answer her question.

"Yeah sure that sounds good." It really doesn't but what else could I say? No I hate your guts now get off Edward. She is so fake I can just tell, with her stupid smile and her stupid perfect face and figure. Why couldn't I be like that?

All the Cullen's started moving around like normal again, Rose and Emmett running upstairs, I can only guess what they wanted to do. Esme went out to the garden and Carlisle up to his study.

This left Jasper, Alice, Susan, Edward and myself sitting in a very uncomfortable silence. I felt like the odd one out, everyone had a mate and there I was with nobody.

"So Bella tell me all about Felix?" She did not just ask me that. Edward's lips shot into a thin line, Jasper and Alice looked over hesitantly, clearly they knew this could not turn out well. Susan well she looked very interested and rather happy with herself if I must say. I had to answer she needed to believe everything was normal.

"He is a member of the guard, I met him when I was brought to Volterra a hundred years ago. He was the only one who was my friend and after fifty years we became mates. I really love him in a friendlier way that anything else but he has always been there for me and I don't know what I would have did without him, he kept me from setting the place on fire." Susan laughed did she not realize I wasn't joking. The amount of times I have thought of that is unbelievable, just getting rid of them all.

"Well it's good you have found your true love, he never seemed like the type but really Bella that is so great. You should have brought him with you I am sure that he would have kept your secret. What do you think he will do after you go back to Volterra and tell him? We would all love to meet him, maybe he could join the family with us?" Wow what was with all the questions? She seemed to be talking so fast as if to cover something up. I just couldn't thin what. Maybe I am just imagining things I mean so much has happened in the past 24 hours.

"I don't think he will be really happy and he isn't my true love, I wish I was with my true love." I meant Edward, he knew this, as did Alice and Jasper and with the way Susan was looking at me I know that she did too.

I didn't care I had to let Edward know as he was getting angrier by the second with the way that Susan was going on and on about Felix.

"Well I don't know why you are with him then, the sex must be great." Oh she did not just say that, bitch. Edward growled loudly shoving Susan off him, nice one.

I bared my teeth and Susan, I was going to kill her now. I went to pounce and I felt Alice and Jasper hold me back. I needed to calm down this was not fair to the Cullen's they needed her.

"I think you will find that my sex life is not of any importance to you." I was livid. Little did she know it was of big importance to her as about an hour ago Edward and I were going at it in the shower. I wish she had walked in.

Why does this have to hurt so much? To see my love with that slut. I hate pretending and I don't think I can do it for much longer, I need to be in Edward's arms now, I need to show Edward how much I love him without having to sneak around. I can't wait till this week is over.

"I guess you are right it's not." She turned away from me but I knew this wasn't far from over.

"Oh Edward I forgot to tell you, my old friend Anthony is coming to visit, I can't believe I forgot to mention it." Anthony? Who the hell is that? Why does she look so pleased about this? Actually this could be a good thing, he could help us against the Volturi too. Jasper and Alice seemed to have the same idea as me and smiled. But Edward did not.

"Who is Anthony? You have never mentioned him before?" Is he jealous? I thought he didn't like Susan.

"Edward I have mentioned him lots of times, I met him years ago. He got in touch with me yesterday but with Bella arriving it completely slipped my mind." Bullshit.

"Well obviously that is okay that he comes but is he bringing his mate with him?" Edward looked over to me, now I get it he was jealous in case this guy was going to try something with me, my sweet sweet Edward how silly can he be?

"No he is not with anyone, he is looking in fact." Susan then looked at me.

"You never know Bella since Felix isn't here, he is lovely." She giggled, bitch. Seriously when I thought I couldn't hate her anymore she does something just to prove me wrong.

Edward was not happy. I could tell he wanted to say something. But what could he possibly say? He looked over at Jasper and Alice looking for help. They both shook their heads. As much as I hated to say this but this guy could help us.

"Oh and he is like Jasper he can manipulate emotions, it's rather funny, he makes you feel something and you can't take the feeling away." Okay this was not going to turn out well.

"Well I won't be staying much longer, only a few more days then I need to return to Volterra so he can take my room once I leave."

"Thank you Bella how kind of you."

"When is he coming Susan?"

"He should be here any minute." What? Any minute now?

"Well we better go consult Esme and Carlisle." Edward and Susan left. I turned round to Alice who looked just as worried as me.

"Girls please stop with these emotions it won't be as bad as you think. Plus if he tries anything with his emotions I can send out the opposite so it's going to be fine." I felt rather relieved that Jasper would be able to change Anthony's emotions if they got out of hand.

"Bella I need to get you some clothes seriously you can't stay in that same outfit all day, lucky for you when we were out earlier I bought you a lot of new clothes, you will love them." Alice dragged me upstairs and I have to say as much as I hate the way she goes on and on about clothes I was relieved I didn't have to go shopping with her.

Alice had just finished giving me a complete makeover which I have to say made me look rather hot. Then the doorbell rang. Oh no this is going to be Mr. I can manipulate emotions and I am looking for a mate guy.

Alice rushed downstairs and I followed her, all of the Cullen's were now at the door waiting to see Anthony.

Carlisle opened the door and there he stood. He was gorgeous, nothing compared to Edward but I see what Susan means by lovely. No Bella don't think these things, this is what Susan wants, for you to go with him and stay away from Edward.

He was tall, taller than anyone here. He was also very well built, nothing like Emmett but still big. He had a very kind face and his smile was just dazzling.

"Anthony!" Susan through her arms around him, taking him into a friendly embrace.

"Susan my dear, how are you? It's been too long and I must say you still look as amazing as ever." A charmer too. But I must say he loses points for saying Susan is nice.

"I am great, it's so good to see you! I want you to meet my family, this is Carlisle and Esme my parents." I cringed when she said this, as did all the rest of the Cullen's. Anthony shook Carlisle's hand and kissed Esme's cheeks. He did this with the rest of the couples until he came to me.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" I wish he wouldn't say that, Edward growled quietly and I don't know who all heard him.

"I am Isabella Swan, but most people just call me Bella."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Bella, when Susan spoke of your beauty she didn't do you any justice." I am sure she didn't.

"Thanks I guess."

"Anthony please sit down we have so much to discuss." I needed to get away from hear, he kept sending me waves and waves of lust, this couldn't work out well. Jasper looked panicked and Edward reading his thoughts quickly pulled me away mumbling an excuse of having to show me something on the piano.

We made our way to the room and as I still felt a large amount of lust I jumped Edward kissing him with everything I had in me. To be honest I really didn't think that he would respond, I thought he would push me off but no he lifted me up and swung my legs round his waist, he felt all up the back of my thighs, caressing them before leaving his hands on my bum.

Edward lay me down on the top of his piano and started kissing down my neck, I can't believe this is happening, knowing that everyone was just down the hall made me even more excited. It seemed so...naughty. Edward went to pull up my top when there was a knock on the door.

Seriously do we ever get a break?

Edward got off me huffing loudly and fixing his messed clothes, I sat up on the piano trying to act normal.

"Come in." Edward didn't seem happy.

Jasper walked in still having that panicked look on his face. I think this is something to do with the fact that he knew what we were about to do before he interrupted.

"Edward, Bella, I need to talk to you, this is bad." Tell me something I don't know.

"What do you mean bad?" Edward was getting angrier by the second.

"That guy's emotions towards Bella, they were so intense, so full of lust I am scared of what his intentions are, and Bella how could you hold off? The amount of lust he was sending to you was unbelievable I was finding it hard not to take Alice right there." Did he really have to say this, Jasper must have seen my face and he started laughing.

"Sorry Bella too much information?"

"Just a smidge."

"Sorry. But Bella please just watch when you are around him okay?"

"Yeah of course, don't you worry about me." Jasper seemed to accept this but Edward was not.

"Do you just expect me to sit back and watch while that idiot undresses you with his eyes and you have only known him five minutes? He has to leave I will not have him anywhere near Bella! I swear if anything happens to her I will rip him apart and burn the pieces!" Jasper sent off a wave of calmness and Edward looked more relaxed in seconds.

"Edward nothing is going to happen, we are all going to make sure of that." Edward still was not too pleased with the idea but he would just have to live with it there was nothing we could do and it was only for the next few days.

Even though I have to say I am rather freaked out with this Anthony guy. I mean it was clear he was being polite but it scares me to think what might happen if I am left alone with him. But what scares me the most is that I seem to find him attractive. I don't even know why. I want nothing to do with him; I love Edward more than anything but I don't know what will happen if I am left alone with him and he sends me a large amount of lust, could anyone resist? Am I horrible for thinking this?

I snuggled into Edward's side. He always made me feel better and being in his arms I knew I never wanted to be with anyone but him. Jasper said we should go back through but I really didn't want to face him, I was completely freaking out over this and I knew it but the emotions he was sending me were just so powerful.

"Guys I am going to go upstairs and think for a while, I need to check if anyone has called or anything anyway. I will be back down soon." Jasper nodded and Edward kissed my head lovingly.

"I love you so much Bella Swan."

"And I love you too Edward Cullen."

"We will finish where we left off later." He winked at me and walked out the room with Jasper who was pretending to be sick. I giggled, even though things were so screwed up having my family made them easier.

I went up to my room and took out my phone. One new voicemail, did I even have to guess who from.

"_Bella it's Felix, just wondering when you will be home babe, I miss you. Aro does too. Hope you are okay and stay safe, we want you back in one peace. I can't wait for you to return I have so much planned for us, I am going to give you a time you will never ever forget. Phone me and let me know when you are coming back. Love you Bella." _I huffed, a good time? He couldn't ever show me a good time now I have been with Edward.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, it must be Edward, he always checks on me.

"Come in." The door opened and instead of my gorgeous Edward, Anthony walked in. Shit.

He shut the door behind him.

"Bella I was just checking to make sure you are okay? You left so suddenly." Just give him quick short answers he may end up just leaving.

"Yeah, sorry I just have a few things to sort out, I will be down in a wee while." Please go. He laughed.

"What do you have to sort out?" His eyes were full of desire and I was just about to shout Edward when I was hit with an enormous wave of lust. Shit shit shit.

Anthony was coming dangerously close.

"I ... eh... have a few phone calls to make, so please can you just leave." Fight it Bella. Fight it. I was saying those words like a mantra through my head.

"Are you sure you want me to leave Bella?" Another wave of lust hit me, his lips were mere inches from mine. He was leaning in and I couldn't speak.

Fight it, fight it, fight it.......

**Please don't hate me ha. Just to clear up Bella loves Edward and does not have any romantic feelings for Anthony, he is just controlling her emotions and making her very confused and making her thin that she wants him. But she doesn't. Please review and let me know what you think? Do you like that the new character? Ha. Also please check out my new ExB story "Fighting For Nothing." It's quite a sad, dark story but have a look. Anyway everyone take care and thanks for all the support with this story. Review, Review, Review.... :)**


	11. Manipulation

**Thanks for reviews and stuff for chappie 10 :) I know that a lot of stuff that Edward and Bella have to face but it only helps them become closer after the hundred years they were apart :) Just to clear that up ;)**

**I am really enjoying writing this story so please let me know that you are by reviewing; it doesn't take long, just a wee message saying what you think :) It is really so much appreciated and only makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight at all, I know Edward wants me too but hey ho what can you do? :)**

**Anyway I am going to shut up and give you lovely people chapter 11. Lemons, Lemons and Lemons cause well they rock :)**

Anthony was coming dangerously close.

"I ... eh... have a few phone calls to make, so please can you just leave." Fight it Bella. Fight it. I was saying those words in a mantra threw my head.

"Are you sure you want me to leave Bella?" Another wave of lust hit me, his lips were mere inches from mine. He was leaning in and I couldn't speak.

Fight it, fight it, fight it.......

"Bella I was wondering if... oh" Alice walked in and I jumped away from Anthony reality coming to hit me back in the face. Shit I nearly kissed him. I feel so ashamed, oh no what is Edward going to say.

"I will talk to you later Bella." Anthony winked and walked out of my room.

"Bella what the hell?" I knew she would be mad.

"Alice he keeps sending me all these weird emotions I can't help it. Promise me you will never leave me alone with him again. His emotions are so strong that I can't pull away."

"Bella I know, I just had to shout as Anthony was listening, I know what he is doing Jasper told me. I don't know if we should tell Edward about what happened when Anthony is in the house with him." I laughed.

"Good idea we already have the Volturi to fight."

"Just please be careful Bella, I don't really know his motives but I know that Susan is in on it too. Please watch what you are doing and what he does when he is close to you okay?"

"Okay Alice. I just hate it I mean I don't find him attractive or like him at all, but when he is with me he sends me all these emotions that make me want to jump him. I feel like I am betraying Edward." I looked down. I really do feel bad I mean what if Alice didn't come in. God why is everything so screwed up?

"I understand, Jasper is going to try his hardest to tell Edward as soon as he feels any funny emotions coming from him. Also Edward tells me he is finding it hard to hear his thoughts, he says he keeps singing songs in his head as if he doesn't want Edward to hear. We all really have to be careful."

"Alice can we not just tell them to leave?"

"No we need to find out what is happening, plus there is still a chance they will fight with us against the Volturi."

Edward walked in he looked angry, does he know? He must. Alice nodded and walked out of my room.

"Edward is there something wrong?" I am waiting for him to shout at me.

"No love, just Susan is really annoying me she won't leave me alone, the only reason she is not with me now is she is too busy watching some stupid movie on TV."

I laughed. I still feel a large amount of lust after my encounter with Anthony. Is it wrong I want Edward to take me right here? That would be bad I mean Susan is just downstairs and she could come up at anytime, actually that thought just adds to the thrill of it.

I looked Edward up and down, he is so hot.

"Bella why are you looking at me like that?" I looked up and I could see in his eyes he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I couldn't talk as someone might hear so I let my shield fall.

"_Edward you know exactly what I am thinking."_

He shook his head mouthing "no". He would have to try better than that. I walked over so I was standing right in front of him.

"_Edward you know you want to. I want you just as much as you want me. You said yourself Susan was watching a film. We can be quick."_ I don't know where this confidence was coming from but I couldn't stop myself. My hands travelled to the bottom of my top pulling it over my head. Edward's eyes hungrily gazed over my breasts. I knew he was going to crack soon.

One of hands stated travelling down the front of his chest until I reached his manhood; I started rubbing it and could feel it turning hard. His eyes were getting blacker and blacker.

"Bella" He was trying to warn me but it didn't work as it sounded more like he was defeated. I had to do one last thing to get him going. I unclipped my bra letting it fall to the ground so that my breasts were free. He was so close I could tell.

"_Well Edward if you are not going to do anything about it I am." _I took my breasts in my hands massaging them enjoying my own touch that I moaned quietly. Edward's face was priceless. He was over to me in vampire speed his lips on mine. He backed me into the wall with such force I was surprised nothing fell. His lips were on mine while he was unbuttoning my jeans.

"Bella I will assist you but we can't, you know." I knew what he meant. We couldn't have sex but other stuff would be enough for now. We really had to keep quiet, one slip up and we would be caught.

The rest of our clothes were discarded onto the floor and Edward inserted two of his fingers into my heat. I bit my lip so hard stopping myself from moaning. Edward knew this and had a massive smirk on his face. As if his ego wasn't big enough when we were together. He loved the fact that he could make me feel like this.

Edward's mouth came to my ear and he whispered, "God Bella you are so wet." I went to moan but Edward took his fingers away from me. I groaned in frustration instead of pleasure. He laughed picking me up and lying me on top of his dresser. Ah I see what he has planned. I smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

Edward spread my legs kissing my inner things then making love to me with his tongue. One of my hands covered my mouth to stop me from screaming the other to Edward's head encouraging him.

"Bella you taste so good." Edward whispered but I still heard him.

"_Please keep going Edward, it feels so good, I am so near." _Edward pinched my clit sending me in euphoria. I bit my hand trying to hold in my scream. Edward kept liking up all my juices. I came back down from my orgasm to find Edward leaning over me his erection at my entrance.

"Please Bella I know I said not to but I have to." I was so glad. I winked making him laugh. He slid his erection along my folds making me just as wet as I was before.

Edward then thrust into me his mouth covering mine to stop me from moaning. He started quick as I knew we had to be quick. Our tongues battled for dominance as he slammed into me. Trying not to scream was so hard.

"_Edward this is amazing please go harder." _ Edward complied and picked up the pace, with one final thrust he slammed into me causing the drawer to move against the wall making a loud noise, we were too involved with each other to care as we both had reached our orgasm.

When coming back down all we heard was laughing. There standing at the door was Emmett with a massive grin on his face.

"Eddie who knew? We will need to have a chat so I can give you some tips." Emmett winked turning around. We grabbed our clothes flinging them on at vampire speed.

"Okay Emmett." He turned round still laughing.

"You two really need to watch. We all heard a loud noise and I decided to come and check, I had no idea you would be going at it against the drawer, didn't you just do it in the shower like an hour a go?" Emmett found this really funny.

"Emmett shh! Someone might hear." Edward looked really angry, I take it it's due to Emmett interrupting.

"You are telling me to shh? Ha maybe you should take some of your own advice. I will just say you were moving your furniture around ha ha. I still can't believe it. Good job bro." Emmett walked away still laughing, seriously was it that funny?

Thank god it was him and not anyone else, we really should be more careful.

"Bella see you, I can't resist you and it could have caused so much trouble." I snorted.

"I didn't see you complaining, next time I have the problem I guess I will just have to do it myself."

I saw Edward was going hard again as his erection was pressing against his jeans.

"Down boy, we need to go back downstairs and face our lovely visitor." Edward laughed, since he was in such a good mood maybe I should tell him.

"Talking about him Edward there is something you should know, before you came up earlier, well I was just listening to my voice messages and well Anthony came into my room." Edward's face turned angry, maybe I shouldn't have said.

"What happened Bella?"

"Well he sort of sentmeamassaivewaveoflustandtriedtokissme." I smile sheepishly.

"In English love?"

"Well he sent me a massive wave of lust and tried to kiss me." I looked down he was going to go mad.

"He did what?"

"I didn't kiss him but I was going to. Believe me Edward I don't want to but the emotions he is sending me is making it so hard. That's why I was so turned on when you came upstairs. You need to help me keep him away." Edward was livid.

"Edward I am sorry I just .."

"Bella love I am not angry at you, I just want to go down right now and kill him."

I hugged Edward kissing him trying to soothe him.

Sometimes I wonder if anything is ever going to be right.

But I felt it and even though it was tiny it was still there; the small sense of hope.

**Please let me know what you think. I really put a lot of effort into this. Also check out my other two Edward and Bella stories. One is really dark the other is packed full of lemons :)**

**Love you all :)**


	12. Simple Clarity

**Thanks for reviews :) Everyone who has I love you all so much :) You give me inspiration to keep writing. This is my baby, my first ever fanfic so thanks to everyone who supports it, we are about half way through the story and I have a sequel planned but I will tell more about that later.**

**This is quite a biggy chapter and I have left it in a bit of a cliffy but it's all cool ;)**

**Please review it means ALOT to know what all you amazing people think :) lemons.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight although many people think I do.**

**BPOV**

I am leaving tonight.

Leaving my family and my Edward, again.

But it is for the best.

I have to go back to Volterra and try and persuade Aro to leave the Cullen's. I won't let him take them away from me. I have everything planned out with Carlisle. When I return I will explain how I needed some time away, I am sure that Aro will want to talk to me about the Cullen's and when we are going to attack. I will attempt to persuade them to leave them, if it doesn't work which I don't think it will I will tell the Cullen's when they plan on arriving and I will fight with them.

Yes this can work.

God what if I screw it up? I have to be the worst liar ever! But I need do to this for my family, as the sooner they are safe and we are together the sooner we can say bye to Susan!

The past few days I have hardly seen Edward because of her. I find it funny how whenever she asks Edward to come with her somewhere and leave me alone Anthony turns up and does his stupid emotion thing. Luckily enough anytime we have been close to anything somebody comes to my rescue. I don't know how much I can take as soon as he goes away I need to find Edward to satisfy my needs. That has not been easy either; five times we have nearly been caught! But it's all worth it believe me! Our love making has been the most amazing experience of my life. I just want to be with Edward all the time. I can't wait till we are; I know we will be together forever.

I was sitting now in my room, thinking of the future. There are so many questions I want to know the answer to.

For some strange reason I have the feeling something is going to go wrong. Carlisle keeps telling me that it can't and that everything is going to be okay. But how can it be? The Volturi are the most powerful coven in existence. I should know I have been with them for the last hundred years, but on the other hand that is an advantage, I know them and the way they work. But will it be enough to save the ones I love?

To be honest they could kill Susan or Anthony and I couldn't care less!

"Bella is there something wrong you look like you are in pain?" Shit Shit Shit where is everyone?

"No Anthony I am fine just thinking about things, I actually was just about to go hunting so I am just going to get off now."

I went to walk past him when his arms stopped me, uh oh.

"There is actually something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh is that right? What is it?"

"Well I think you know as well as me that there is clearly something between us." What the hell!

"Excuse me?"

"Bella the emotions I have been feeling from you, I feel it too!" He was smirking when he said this and I didn't believe one word of it.

"Look I don't know what you are trying to pull but I have absolutely no feelings at all for you. Actually you repulse me!" Nice one!

"Are you sure about that?" Crap his stupid lustful waves. Bella just fight it. You can.

"Yeah I am sure!"

"How do you have feelings for someone else?"

"Of course I do!"

"Edward?" Crap.

"No Felix."

"Well he isn't here and I am sure he won't mind." Won't mind what?

Anthony's hard horrible lips crushed mine and as soon as they were there they were off again. That's when I saw Edward crouched down ready to attack while Anthony was getting up from being thrown into the wall. Crap this is really going to turn out bad. Not that I care Anthony deserves it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward was raging. I noticed the rest of the Cullen's and Susan were now at the door to see what had happened.

"What does it look like, I was kissing Bella, what's it to you?" Edward is not going to like that.

"Well it didn't look that much like she wanted you to! Bella is my family and I will not let anyone touch her."

"Anyone including you?" Anthony sneered.

Edward then threw himself at Anthony. This can't happen we need him to help fight. I ran over trying to pull them apart.

"Emmett help please." I shouted. Emmett ran over holding Edward back while I pushed Anthony away.

"See I told you Susan there is definitely something going on with them!"

"Anthony stop, why can't you just be happy for Edward and I?" Wait what? She is going against Anthony.

"You said yourself Anthony you liked Bella so why are you being so jealous her and Edward? They are friends and Edward silly why did you throw him off her? It was just a kiss you silly vampire." Wait rewind! Susan was smiling walking away downstairs the rest of the Cullen's following.

Again it was just Edward, Anthony and I standing in the room looking at each other.

"Look Bella I am sorry for kissing you off guard I just thought you wanted it too." Yeah right! I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

"Edward I am sorry too for provoking you it was very unintentional." Really I have never met someone who has spoke so much shit.

Anthony left the room and Edward and I burst into laughter.

"Really I thought I was a bad liar!"

"I know Bella, I am sorry what I did it's just I got so angry when I saw him kiss you, I just snapped."

"Edward please don't think I wanted him to it was just so unexpected and I was about to pull away but well you beat me to it." Edward laughed again.

"So do you want to go hunting?" I winked because we were not going to hunt at all, I would do that on my journey back to Volterra.

"Of course Bella there is nothing I would rather do."

Edward and I ran out the house and up to our meadow. We lay in each other's arms just enjoying the silence, but there was so much I wanted to say before I left.

"Edward I don't want to leave you again."

"I know Bella I have been thinking about it all day, these past few days have been the best of my life. I couldn't be happier to have you back."

"I'm scared Edward." I really am.

"I know my sweet Bella, as am I." Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me and softly kissed my hair.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to leave you, I mean what if I do persuade Aro to leave you alone, he won't let me leave, not in a million years and then we will never be together."

"Bella if it came to that we would all come and get you, I am not living another hundred years without you. You have no idea what you mean to me, you are my life."

"You are mine too Edward, can we never get out happy ending?"

"We will Bella, I promise. Also Bella I want to say sorry about Susan, I mean I don't know why she is being so nice about everything, I thought she would have clicked now, I must stink of you." I laughed.

"Oh and is that such a bad thing?" I rolled out of his arms.

"Bella come back here."

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Well I will definitely make it worth your while."

"Then how could I resist?" I rolled back into his arms and straddled him. That's when it hit me that this may be the last time we are ever going to be together. I needed to make it special.

We rolled around the grass kissing passionately, one second I was on top and the next Edward was.

"I love you so much Bella."

"As I love you Edward."

Our clothes were quickly discarded and Edward inserted two fingers into my heat I moaned loudly and I just wanted more. I just wanted him inside me, we didn't have long and I had to leave soon.

"Edward please I just want to feel you in me, please Edward." I was begging but I really needed him.

Edward took his fingers out of me and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Anything for you my Bella." Edward kissed me lovingly then thrust into me. I moaned his name as he growled. Even though we have had a lot of sex over the past few days each time felt like the first; amazing!

Edward was keeping a slow steady pace, each time his thrusts were going deeper and deeper. We were staring into each other's souls, we were really making love.

Edward's thrusts started to pick up pace and soon enough he was pounding into me.

"Oh my god" It was just incredible!

Edwards hand moved down to pinch my clit and I fell into oblivion. I screamed his name while he groaned and spilled into me. We rode the waves of our orgasms and came crashing back down.

"Edward that was..." I was speechless.

"Yeah tell me about it."

Edward's phone started ringing.

"It's Alice. Hello? Yeah okay we are just on our way. Bye. It's time to go my love." I groaned, I just wanted to stay in our meadow.

"Love the quicker you go the quicker everything will be over." I Hope so.

Edward and I ran back hand in hand to the Cullen's. It was time to say goodbye.

Before we came to the door I stopped Edward.

"I won't be able to say goodbye properly in the house." I kissed him with all the love I had for him and I must say he kissed back with just as much.

"I love you so much my Bella, be safe and I will be waiting for you."

"I love you too Edward, I promise I am coming back." We kissed one last time then entered the house.

Everyone was standing waiting, this was it.

"Well everyone we know what is happening I will phone when I find out what the Volturi are planning. Thank you all so much, it's great to be back with my family again. I love you all so much." Minus Susan and Anthony.

"We all love you too Bella, please be careful." Alice ran over and hugged me.

"I will miss you sis."

"I will miss you too Alice."

I hugged and kissed all my family, this might be the last time I see them.

I shook Susan and Anthony's hands, I mean they were going to help us but I still hated them.

Lastly was my Edward.

"Bye Edward, I will miss you." He took me in his arms.

"As I will miss you." I just wanted to kiss him, he looked into my eyes and I could see the pain.

"_I love you Edward."_

He smiled and I ran, away from my family and away from my love.

This was it, my mission.

**ARO POV**

Bella was due back any second. I swear she is going to wish she never came back. That's when she walked in. That stupid disobedient girl.

"Bella dear where have you been?" I will give her a chance to confess.

"I just needed a few days away, Felix was getting on my nerves, and you know how he is." She laughed as did I, but not at her joke just as how much of a pathetic liar she was.

"Yes I understand. So how were the Cullen's?"

"They were ... wait what?"

"Bella do you think you could actually get away with this?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"STOP LYING!" She was scared, I could tell by her face.

"Now Bella, you are going to do something for me now, you can save the Cullen's but it comes at a price."

"A price?"

"You need to kill one of them." She will learn never to go behind my back again.

"Okay fine, I pick Susan." Is she really joking around.

"Susan? Ha, my dear Susan will not be touched. In fact she will be taking your place in the guard after all the help she has been. Now leave I will see you in the morning where you have a choice to make. Don't try to escape you are being watched." She will wish she was in hell. She walked out with her head down.

**BPOV**

I have it now, simple clarity. How could I not see it before? It should have clicked when she asked me about Felix. She said she didn't know him but I remember now she then said.

"_Well it's good you have found your true love, he never seemed like the type but really Bella that is so great."_

"_he never seemed like the type"_

She knew him. She is the reason that this is happening to the Cullen's, she isn't actually in love with Edward. This is just one big trap and we have all been fooled!

What am I going to do? I need to get in touch with the Cullen's and save them.

What does Aro mean kill one of them? I would rather die than kill one of my family.

This is so screwed up!

It really is a funny thing clarity, it always seems to come too late eve for the best of people ...

**Well that is chapter 12. I know the lemons were short but I just wanted to get across how much they wanted each other and how little time they had before Bella had to leave. Well this is now where all the drama is going to start ha. I have everything planned out of what is going to happen but let me know what you think? **

**Thanks again to everyone.**

**So review pleaaaaseeeeeeeee! xx**


	13. Mistakes

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chappie! Please keep it up :)  
Hope you are all hating Susan!**

**Please check out my other ExB stories they are very enjoyable :D**

**I have so many ideas for new stories but I think I should try and finish at least one before I make anymore. **

**Also Happy Mother's Day to those who are mother's :D**

**Disclaimer – Last one I am doing – I do not, will not and will never be allowed to own Twilight.**

**BPOV.**

Okay okay Bella think, just think!

Aro knows everything, Susan knows everything; man I really wish I did kill that bitch when I had the chance! I knew there was something up with her!

She was too fake at times, too understanding! She must have known what was going on between Edward and I! Still she kept away, giving us opportunities to be together and hardly ever getting in the way!

How couldn't I have seen this?

Because you let your heart get in the way! I couldn't even stop it as soon as I saw Edward again I knew I couldn't stay away.

To kiss him, for us to finally make love was just so overwhelming that of course I wasn't being 100% cautious! Stupid sexy shiny Volvo owner!

But I can't lose him now, I can't lose my family! If I could just find a phone and call them, telling them to kill Susan and run. Leave without me, I know I will catch up with them eventually!

Why is everything so bloody screwed up?

I opened the door to my room to find a phone when I saw Felix standing on the other side of it; a menacing look on his face. Shit.

"Felix where have you been? I have been back for hours!" He snorted.

"Like you care Bella, stop all you're acting!" His voice was starting to rise.

"Felix come in we need to talk."

"Yes Bella we do." I need to get this over with; I do feel guilty for going behind his back. But I don't regret any time I spent in Edward's arms.

Felix walked in sitting on the chair across from my bed, I shut the door and started to walk over to my bed for a seat, I could feel his eyes boring into me from behind.

"Felix I want to say sorry."

"What for? Lying to be about where you were going? For actually going to see the Cullen's when you promised not to? For sleeping with that prick Edward? For going behind the whole of the Volturi for people you haven't seen in a hundred years? Or is it for breaking my heart?" Crap that really is a lot. I am such a horrible person.

"Felix you need to understand what the Cullen's mean to me, they are my family."

"No Bella, we were your family! For a hundred years we have stuck by each other! The Cullen's never came to find you, if it wasn't for Aro wanting to kill them you still wouldn't have heard from them!"

"They thought I was dead! How could they look for someone that didn't exist? Also for you to say that we were a "family" is bullshit! Aro has just used me for my powers! C'mon Felix open your eyes, do you really think we would be a family if it wasn't for what we can do? You are your super strength, Jane and her power! Think about it and then you can come back and tell me if we were a family." Felix looked at me disgusted.

"Bella we are the most powerful vampires in the world, we are royalty! What more could you want?"

"Love. I want love. Love for who I am not what I can do." Felix started laughing.

"Did I not show you love? Every night I showed you love and I didn't hear you complaining then!" Pig, he looked pleased with himself.

"Felix you know every time I closed my eyes imagining it was Edward! I never saw you, only him! Why do you think I never looked into your eyes or said your name?"

Recognition hit Felix's face, but then oh god anger, and a large amount of it. He stood up pushing the chair away from him and into the wall.

Shut up you wee slut! No wonder Edward left you all those years ago! You are pathetic! Bella you know that the Cullen's are not going to make it through this and it's going to be your entire fault. The day you betrayed us for them is the day that you killed them do you hear me? And I will make it my immediate pleasure to kill Eddie myself. I will enjoy taking his neck in my hands and breaking it."

The menace in his voice sent a chill down my spine.

"I will not let you touch him and even if you did he is a much better fighter than you will ever. I have to say he is much better than you at a lot of things!" Time for him to feel pain, I thought he would go mad, maybe even kill me, but instead he sat back down on the chair his head in his arms and sobbed.

"I thought you loved me Bella? Was every touch, every kiss a lie? I would have given you everything! Why did you have to go back to him? Why?" I did not expect that.

"Felix you know I will always love you in my own way but I am not in love with you! You have a great heart and soul and one day you will make someone very happy." He grunted looking up, his eyes were blacker than usual.

"It was supposed to be you Bella and it will be you! You will marry me and I am afraid no is not an answer, Aro has the wedding all arranged for next week after we meet with the Cullen's. We may even consider letting some of them go. Aro will want to see you soon anyway to let you know all the minor details." He smirked. He can't be serious. I would rather die than marry him, but wait some of the Cullen's could live. I may have to sacrifice myself, but hey that's what true families do.

I nodded my head slowly not looking up. He walked over taking a small black box out of his pocket. Crap please no, just think of Edward, just think of Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

"See you soon wife-to-be." He kissed my nose and walked out my room laughing. I looked down to my wedding finger to find the most outrageous diamond on my finger, most women would die for this ring but I hated it

How can Felix be this horrible? I thought he did have a soul? Maybe there was some good in him but no. I take back everything I said about him; I hate him!

This situation has just become a whole lot worse! Nothing could be worse than this, nothing!"

"Miss Swan, Aro requests to see you." Did I speak too soon?

I followed the vampire down the halls of Volterra before we stopped outside of Aro's room. He knocked opening the door then pushing me in and shutting it.

"My dear Isabella I hope you are settling back into your home." Smug bastard.

"Yes of course, Aro may I ask you something?" I can't believe I am trying to be civilised with him. Why are we both acting so normal? I guess I better start with something that doesn't have to do with the Cullen's.

"Yes Isabella is there something bothering you?" You have no idea...

"Yeah well I just spoke with Felix and he said something about a marriage and you are going to be planning it?"

"Ah yes the wedding is on next week, we are having a dress fitting for you tomorrow.

"You see the thing is, I am not getting married to him."

"Oh but Isabella you are." He was so non-chalent I just wanted to smack him.

"No Aro I am not, I don't love him and I never will. My heart belongs to another." Aro looked up.

"Edward Cullen. You know by marrying Felix I am giving you a second chance, one you don't even deserve but nevertheless you are getting! You know what will happen to Edward so there is nothing left for you to move on." The idea of living without Edward cut me like a thousand knives. I fell to the ground in front of him and started sobbing.

"Please Aro I beg you don't touch Edward, he is my life I will do anything you ask, please not Edward." I looked up to Aro who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well I have a proposition for you."

"Go on."

"I will not touch Edward, he will be left to live his life with most of the Cullen's."

"Most?" This did not sound good.

"Isabella you have to make a choice. Either we kill all the Cullen's including your dear Edward or you kill one and the rest walk free."

"What wait what?"

"I think either Alice or Emmett, you can choose yourself dear Isabella."

"I can't, I can't kill my own family!"

"Well it's either one or the other. What do you choose?"

My head was spinning, what do I choose? How can I kill one of my family? I love them all the same, but I can't let them all die!

And I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Well here goes nothing.

"I choose....."

**EPOV.**

I miss her already. The feeling was back, the one I have felt for the last hundred years and has recently just gone away.

I can't stop thinking something is wrong, but what can I do?

I need to wait until we here from Bella.

"Stop worrying Edward she will call."

"Jasper I think something is wrong."

"Edward nothing will be wrong! Bella has lasted a hundred years on her own, she is a smart girl!"

"Yeah but you know what the Volturi are like and well I just don't like the thought of her being with Felix." Jasper laughed.

"I thought I could feel jealously from you, do you actually think that she would go near him? She loves you Edward and only you! I don't need my power to know that!"

"I know she loves me, maybe I am just being paranoid but really all I want is for her to be safe."

"I know Edward we all do." Jasper walked away leaving me with my thoughts.

"_This has to work out, this has to work out, only a few more days and then I will become one of them..."_

Susan must not realize I was this close, what does she mean one of them? Only a few more days until what?

That's when it hit me, she is the traitor....

**I know it's quite short, next chapter will be longer I promise and you will find out Bella's decision, what do you think it is?**

**Please please reviewww! I love you all xx**


	14. Decisions

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all for life! The support I have for this story is great so please keep it up!**

**The drama is going to be very very very high within the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**BPOV.**

"I choose myself, I would rather die than any of the Cullen's." Aro laughed.

"You don't seem to get what I am saying Isabella, it's either Alice or the big one Emmett." Why? Why one of them! God this is so bad.

"Look Aro I need time to think this over okay?"

"Of course Isabella, you have an hour." Bastard!

"Okay whatever."

"Also don't try to escape or get in touch with the Cullen's, you are being watched." Shit.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He snorted.

I walked out of his room and I could still hear him laughing, he loved the fact he had the upper hand.

I need to think of something and fast I only have like 58 minutes to come up with a genius plan.... great.

I can't even get in touch with them!

Alice or Emmett.

Alice or Emmett.

My sister or my brother.

I can't kill any of them; I will have to go and well ... wait this could work... maybe.

I could go with the Volturi, acting like I am going to kill one of them and while we are there I will explain to Edward through my thoughts what is happening. Alice and I could pretend we are going to fight, then I could turn around and fight with them. It's not exactly genius but it means that I won't be killing any of my family. This could work.

I started running back to Aro's room. I knocked.

"Come in."

"Ah Isabella back so soon?"

"Yes well I have made my decision." He looked surprised; maybe I came back too soon.

"Oh is that right and who may I ask have you chosen?"

"Alice." He smiled.

"Good choice Bella, it looks like you are once again becoming loyal to our family, I really thought you would have tried something by now." Family? Don't make me laugh, the sooner I burn his sorry ass the better!

"Of course I am going to be loyal to my family." My family being the Cullen's.

"Well since that is sorted we will can start making plans for your wedding." The word made me cringe, the only wedding I ever want to have is with Edward.

"Why Isabella you don't look too happy."

"I told you I would not like to marry him, I am doing what you ask of me but I will not do that."

"No Isabella we decided that you would marry Felix or I kill you beloved Edward."

"Aro I don't love Felix! What are you going to gain out of this marriage?"

"Security."

"Security?"

"Yes, it will mean you will have to stay loyal to him, that means you will stay loyal to us and you will forever fight with us."

I started to shout.

"All you fucking care about is power you sick bastard! I don't want to be here! I hate you all and I hate what you have done with my life; making me kill my own fucking family! I curse the day you were born!" Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said the last part.

Aro walked over pushing me into the wall and grabbing onto my neck.

"Look I have tried to be nice with you, I have gave you a second chance. Don't throw it in my face Bella, don't you dare! I swear if you go against us again I will have much pleasure in breaking your little neck." He softly kissed my neck and let me go.

"Leave Isabella, remember you have a dress fitting tomorrow, you better be there do you hear me?"

"Yes I will be." I walked out; I swear if I stayed there another second I would have killed him.

This is the moment that I wish again Edward hadn't left me all those years ago, none of this would have happened.

Why is everything such a mess? Will Edward and I ever get out happy ever after?

I just want to be with him forever so much. I love him more than anything, the thought of him or any of the Cullen's being hurt makes me want to die; I can't let anything happen to them and I won't.

**EPOV.**

"Alice can we go for a hunt I really need to talk to you." I had to tell someone about Susan.

"Yeah sure, is there something wrong?"

"We can't talk here let's go."

We both ran as fast as we could away from our house and away from Susan. We stopped 10 minutes later. I attempted to listen to hear if anyone was nearby; we were all alone.

"Edward what the hell is up you are acting like a crazy person?"

"Alice Susan is working for the Volturi! This whole time she has only been here so there is a reason to fight, she has been informing Aro of everything we do!"

Realization came to her face.

"Oh my god, Bella!"

"What about her?"

"Aro will know she came here! Think about it Susan must have told him!" I started to panic, not my Bella. Shit what if something has happened to her! I knew she shouldn't have gone back.

"Alice what are we going to do! I don't know if she is dead or alive, we need to kill Susan!"

"Edward calm down we can't kill Susan yet! That would give the Volturi a definite reason to kill us all! Bella will be fine, I would definitely have seen if she wasn't."

"Alice your visions are a mess!"

"Yeah only about what is going to happen with the Volturi! I would still see if she was dead and she is not, they wouldn't kill her anyway yet until they see us. They are too clever for that." I could tell Alice was telling the truth and I was instantly calmed.

I couldn't survive again without Bella, the last hundred years were bad enough.

"Okay well what do we do?"

"All we can do is wait."

"What?"

"Bella will have thought of something, I am sure. We will wait till they come and we will fight them, and Susan and Anthony."

"We are never going to come out alive Alice."

"Never say never Edward, we always get through things as a family, why should this be any different."

At that moment I felt a sense of hope, maybe the love of our family was enough to overcome them.

"Act normal, don't let her see you know because if you do this could turn out even worse."

"When did everything get so hard Alice? Why can't I ever just be with Bella without something coming in the way?"

"It's life Edward, you two are meant to be and no matter what you will be together forever, I know it."

"You know as soon as this is over I am asking her to marry me."

"I know Edward; I have for the last hundred years." I laughed.

"_I hate you Bella, you turned your back on your family."_

"_My family? I never loved any of you." Bella secretly winked at Alice and then they started to fight..._

"What the hell was that Alice?"

"I just got a bit of a vision back! Why were Bella and I going to fight? Why did she wink at me as if she didn't mean what she said? How could I ever hate Bella? Oh!"

"What is it Alice?"

"That is her plan!"

"What is?"

"She is going to pretend to fight us! Edward I have to tell you Bella is a genius! Also the Volturi are coming in three days, we need to talk to everyone." Alice grabbed my hand as we started running, everything is finally starting to make sense, maybe Bella and I will get our happy ever after....

**SUSAN POV.**

Stupid bitch! She is marrying Felix? Aro said I would be with Felix after this is over.

I swear when they come I will rip her to shreds.

Bella ha she thinks she thinks everyone loves her! Does she really believe everything will work out fine? Does she actually think she and her dear Edward will live past this?

The Volturi want me, not her.

If she thinks that she is going to take my place she can fucking forget it.

Bella Swan is dead and I will be happy to kill her.

**End of Chapter ;)  
Next will be leading up to the big fight!**

**What is gonig to happen and who will survive?**

**Review if you want an update ;)**

**You all rock!**

**X**


	15. Worst Day Ever!

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews :)  
I have to say the drama is all coming to a climax in the next chapter as it is when the Volturi go to the Cullen's and the big fight happens who will live? But more importantly who won't?:O:O **

**BPOV.**

We leave tomorrow; we go to the Cullen's tomorrow, that's in like 24 hours, even less now. This time tomorrow I will be with my family, will we all be alive? Or will we all be dead?

I just hope my plan works I mean what if it completely backfires? Aro must know I won't kill Alice; she is my best friend! Maybe he has another plan, one I don't know about?

Damn we are so screwed! I should have just stayed with the Cullen's things would have been so much easier.

Today is the day of my dress fitting for my 'wedding' that is never going to happen. Do they really think I am going to marry Felix? I would rather die than be married to him. Plus even if I was I don't even get to pick out my own dress! Seriously what is up with that?

I heard a knock at my door and I knew it was time.

"Isabella it's time for your dress fitting."

"Coming." I walked out to see Aro standing with an old lady and when I say old I mean old! She looked a hundred years old but she was a vampire, she really must have been bitten just as she was dying.

"Isabella this is Mrs. Smith she is your dress maker." I nodded politely to the old hag who stared at me emotionless.

She came into my room and started to get to work, to say it took her hours is an understatement!

I felt trapped, trapped in this big dress, trapped in this big place and trapped away from my family.

The dress was disgusting, it covered everywhere on my body apart from my face, I looked in the mirror to see myself; I looked like a marshmallow.

"Do you like it Miss. Swan."

"Oh yes it's lovely thank you." She smiled taking the thing off of me and walking out the room. I turned round looking at the dress on the bed. I thought about our situation and anger overtook my body. I ripped the dress to shreds the way I will rip Aro to shreds tomorrow. He will die if it is the last thing I do.

Everything he has done has ruined my life; he took me away all those years ago when I knew Edward would have came back, he wants to kill my family and well now he wants me to kill my family. What the hell is his problem?

I looked around my room and the dress that was everywhere; what a mess. I then heard a knock at my door. Really can't people leave me alone for five minutes?

"Isabella it's time to leave." This only met one thing; we were going to the Cullen's, the time I have been dreading all week.

"Okay I will be two minutes."

"Are you not going to let me see your dress?" Shit.

"No Aro it will be a surprise on the day I don't want anyone to see it." He laughed.

"You really are a strange creature." You have no idea. I faked laugh.

"Well when you are ready come to the doors, we are leaving in half an hour." Half an hour? This means we will be there by tomorrow morning, do they know we are coming then or are we ambushing them?

I got ready and said goodbye to Volterra for hopefully the last time ever.

I went downstairs to find the whole Volturi waiting on me, everyone looked up at me, but wait someone is missing; Marcus, where is he? I walked down to Aro.

"Aro where is Marcus?" He growled.

"Don't mention him to me, he isn't coming." He isn't coming?

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to, he thinks what we are doing is wrong." I knew Marcus was always the good one.

"Oh."

"This changes nothing Isabella, we are leaving now." Aro turned to everyone.

"You all know what we are planning to do, but things have changed over night; Bella here is going to duel Alice Cullen, the rest we are letting free." I can't believe he is sticking to his terms, if he only knew it was him who was going to die.

Everyone starting whispering and growling at me; obviously they were looking for a fight.

"Let's go."

We all started to run, I knew the way like the back of my hand and I ran away in front, why I don't know, was it to get there first? Was it to run away from the Volturi behind me? Or was it to run away from my nightmare?

I heard someone catching up with me; Felix.

"Bella love why are you running so fast?" The way he said the word love made me cringe, only Edward can say that.

"Please don't call me that." Felix looked down.

"Oh okay sorry."

"I am running so fast because I like the silence." I have a feeling he got the message but he still ran by my side.

"Bella be honest are you going to fight Alice?"

"Of course I am."

"I don't believe you Bella and I am telling you if you don't I will kill you and then your boyfriend." His voice turned evil. I looked to him and growled and again I sped away.

Was I running to my death?

The question kept going over and over in my head and in a few hours I would know the answer.

I knew when I was in Forks and I could smell _him._ Every step closer to their house was killing me.

I ran straight into a clearing I looked up quickly and there they all stood looking back at me. I stopped abruptly, Felix obviously didn't realise this and he came tumbling into me; we both fell over and he ended up on top of me.

I heard a growl from the Cullen's and also a snicker; I forgot that bitch was there.

"Felix get off me now."

"Bella you used to like it when I was on top." I heard another growl from the Cullen's I looked over to find Emmett holding Edward back.

I threw Felix off me and he landed at the end of the clearing. He jumped up growling at me.

"Now now Felix is that anyway to act with your fiancée." Aro walked out into the clearing. Edward looked shocked. I needed to let him know this wasn't true.

"_Edward I am not marrying him, he thinks I am, he was forcing me, please don't be angry. I love you, I love you so much." _ Edward smiled softly towards me. His smile would have made me blush if I was human.

The rest of the Volturi came into the clearing in a straight line facing the Cullen's. I instantly threw my shield around the Cullen's; I needed to protect them.

"Aro how nice to see you."

"Yes Carlisle it is."

"I see you have brought Bella back to us thank you." Felix growled and I pushed him back, he pushed me back in return and another fight broke out between us. Jane pulled me back while Demetrius pulled back Felix.

"You are dead Bella you hear that."

"FELIX WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Aro was crazy. Felix walked back with his head down; prick.

"I am sorry Carlisle but we can't give Bella back to you, she is never coming back to you"

Growls erupted from all over the clearing and I knew now it was time.

This was officially the worst day ever ...

**Sorry they chapter was really short but I just had to get the Volturi to the clearing lol. The next few chapters will be the fight! I can't wait ha.**

**Please review .... are you excited for the fight or are you scared for the Cullens?**


	16. The Places We Have Come

**Thanks so so much for all the reviews I really am really glad everyone is excited for the big fight! It was so much fun to write. Just so you know the fight will be over three chapters haha so I have a lot planned and I plan to go into it in a lot of detail so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Also looking for Beta for my stories please send me a message if you are interested ;)**

**Review = frequent update and my eternal love ;)**

**Bpov.**

"I am sorry Carlisle but we can't give Bella back to you, she is never coming back to you"

Growls erupted from all over the clearing and I knew now it was time.

This was officially the worst day ever ...

"I don't understand what you mean Aro? Bella is free to come and go as she pleases is she not?" Carlisle's calm face helped me relax a little, only a little as then I looked around the rest of the Cullen's; Edward was still being held back by his brother's who know didn't look too happy themselves. Esme looked as if she was sobbing and Alice and Rose well they looked down right miserable.

I hate the pain I conflict on my family, this is all my fault I mean if I hadn't of came back they would probably be fine ..... maybe.

"No she is being married to Felix so I think her duty is to stay with us." The Cullen's looked shocked all apart from Edward.

"You mean you are forcing her to marry him?"

"_Edward shut up shut up shut up! He will know I am telling you things!"_

Aro then looked to me.

"How would you know that Edward?"

"Just a guess. I mean I know that I want to marry her and well I have a good feeling she would say yes." OH my god Edward wants to marry me. I smiled over to him, god all I want to do is run into his arms and tell him I am his forever.

Aro didn't seem too pleased he nodded and then went to talk to Felix about something I took this as my opportunity to let Edward know what was going to happen.

"_Edward you need to listen to me now this is what they are going to do. Aro says I have to kill one of the you if I want the rest to live, my option was either Emmett or Alice, I picked Alice because I thought she would get a vision of what was to happen, I am going to pretend I am about to fight her but then I quickly turn on Aro and kill him, there may be a fight but if Aro is dead they won't be as strong and we have a good chance. Let everyone else know, apart from Susan and Anthony, they are with the Volturi."_

Edward nodded and proceeded to whisper to Alice. I saw her face come to realization of what was about to happen and she smiled wickedly at me. I laughed softly.

"Isabella come here." I walked toward Aro.

"You are about to fight Alice soon okay? You have to kill her and the rest of the Cullen's go free." Even though he seemed sincere I knew even if I did kill her he would not let the rest of them go. "Remember everything you have been taught, I know you can win this." I nodded pretending I was taking in all of his advice.

I kept looking at his neck, I couldn't wait to feel my hands around it; snapping it.

"Yes I understand Aro, you know I always fight to the best of my ability for my family." He laughed, I still don't think he trusts me.

"But first, I want the Cullen's to realize they have had traitors in their family for over a year."

He turned round to the Cullen's and nodded at Susan and Anthony who smiled and started to walk across the clearing toward us.

I noticed that Alice and Edward didn't look surprised just angry. Esme was in shock as was Carlisle. I heard Rose mutter "I always knew she was a bitch!" Emmett well he was the angriest I have ever seen him. Jasper growled loudly as he stared at the two walking across.

I glared at Susan; I have to say killing her will also lighten up my day.

Susan walked in front of Aro bowing towards him, what a suck up seriously he doesn't even want her in the guard. She then walked over to Felix hugging him, he pushed her off him and looked over to me. If he thinks I am jealous about that he can think again! Really I wish they would get to together and leave me alone. But that would only happen if they were going to survive this and they weren't I am sure of it. I will not let my family die.

"Isabella come here again." God he is so annoying.

I walked over to Aro who also called over Susan.

"I know you two have met but you are going to a family soon and I want you to get along." Susan smiled at me, I knew she was faking it! She put out her hand for me to shake and I stared at it, there was no way I was touching her filthy hands.

"Come on Isabella don't be childish."

"I am not being childish I just absolutely despise her and do not wish to shake her hand." Susan growled at me and I bent into my attacking pose ready to kill her.

"Bella stop now! There is no time for this here!" I was ignoring him. I heard everything go quite in the clearing and I knew that the Cullen's must have been watching.

"Felix pull her back now." I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"Calm down Bella."

"Get off me Felix or I swear I will kill you too." Aro then grabbed my arm staring at me with his murderous eyes.

"You better stop this now Isabella I have warned you of what will happen." He slowly moved my head to look at the Cullen's who were all standing in anticipation of what was to happen. I looked at them and saw the fear they held for me on their face, I then knew that I had to do what needed to be done to protect them.

Susan I will deal with later.

The Cullen's were finished their discussion and I could tell things were about to get started.

Carlisle stood forward, "With all due respect Aro I think you should reconsider, I mean Bella is part of our family if we only knew that all those years ago she wasn't dead we would have came back for her. We all love her, especially Edward." I heard Felix growl and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but we found her and changed her Carlisle remember that, she belongs to us." That's when Edward butted in.

"You know Aro she is not an object, she belongs to no one! I love her, do even understand what that means? She is my life why can't you just let her come home? Why do you need to keep her? She doesn't even want to be with you." Aro grew angry.

"Bella is this true? Do you not want to come home?" What was I to say? Of course I don't want to go back to Volterra, I love Edward and my life is with him; but that would be the death of us all so I had to lie.

"Of course I want to come home with you Aro."

"_Edward you know I am only lying, I need him to believe I want to stay here, it's the only way this is going to work."_

I saw him nod towards me but there was still anger in his eyes.

"Exactly so we are going to do what has to be done to resolve this quarrel. Bella and Alice are going to battle, this way you have one less of your coven and we keep Bella and if not no one gets Bella." What a sick man! Jasper growled loudly for effect but I knew he was only acting. My family really are so multi-talented.

"Now now enough of that Jasper, Alice do you accept."

"Yes, yes I do." Alice looked at me evilly and I found it hard not to laugh.

We both walked to the middle of the clearing and started to circle each other.

"I hate you Bella, you turned your back on your family."

"My family? I never loved any of you." I winked to Alice so no one else could see.

She saw me move back nearer Aro, our circling continued; I needed to get closer to Aro so I could jump him, I quickly looked to find him standing alone in the middle watching.

We moved closer and closer till I was only a few metres apart. Alice stood in front of Aro and I was in front of her. We stopped staring at each other and I knew exactly what my next move was. Alice then winked to me as I went to pounce on her, she moved out the way and I growled setting straight for Aro, I was a few yards away from him when I felt something slam against my side; I went flying and hit against a tree falling to the floor.

I felt Felix holding me in a position I would never get out of, one of his hands were on my neck and I knew with one move he could kill me. He pushed me along near Aro who was laughing. I knew this wouldn't work out. The Cullen's were going crazy and I saw Edward charge towards Aro; Emmett held him down as he saw Aro had something to say.

"If I were you Edward I wouldn't come any closer because if you do she dies." I felt Felix's grip on me tighten and I knew he meant it.

"_Edward listen to him I promise I will get out of this." _Edward walked back to his family with head down. Aro walked towards me still laughing.

"Bella did you honestly think that I believed what you said? You already betrayed us by going to the Cullen's in the first place, I just wanted to make sure I was right about you and I was. I should have let you die all those years ago. You are pathetic."

"I am pathetic? Right whatever Aro." There was so much I could say to him, I could insult him and I could make him feel like shit but I was a second away from my death so I decided that quietness was the best policy.

"Now Bella you are now going to fight Susan for her place in the Volturi, she wants to be part of it and well if she wins she will be, she will also marry Felix and well you will all die, but if you win you all get to go free and by all I mean all of you."

I wasn't sure if I completely trusted him but it was the best thing that he could offer me and to be honest I couldn't wait tot kill that bitch.

"Aro that sounds perfect." I looked over and Susan and smirked, this really is something I have been looking forward to all day. She laughed back and moved towards the clearing.

I walked behind her taking my position and all I was thinking was about the places we have come, was it not 10 minutes ago I was supposed to kill Aro.....it was now anybody's game.

**Review?**

**Next is Bella and Susan's fight :O**

**I love you all x**


	17. Revenge Is Sweet

**Thanks again to reviewers! So there are about five chapters left of this story and well I have a sequel planned too :D**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter because well I hear there is a fight going on .....**

**BPOV.**

To be honest I am not exactly worried about Susan. I will have great pleasure in killing her, I mean I have a hundred years of training in the Volturi on my side and well I know if she even does hurt me the Cullen's will be quick to react.

Before we started I quickly looked to Edward who I could see was worrying.

"_Hey Edward stop worrying, remember I won against Victoria and well I have a lot of experience in fighting, I will be fine. I promise." _

He nodded his head slowly but I could still see he was not completely satisfied; the only way he would be happy right now was if I was far away from what is going on here. But that could never happen as I am in the middle of this massive problem.

I admit most of it is my fault but I don't take back any of it. Looking at my family standing watching me I feel a sense of pride in knowing how much they all love me.

Aro walked in between Susan and I.

"Now Susan I know you can do this." Wasn't he just saying that to me a minute ago when Alice and I were going to 'fight'? Unbelievable.

"Yeah Susie he says that to everyone, really no one should believe his bullshit because well I am going to kill you." I smiled sweetly at her, and then glared at Aro.

He looked livid.

"Isabella I would recommend you shut your little mouth before I do it for you."

"Whatever just hurry and make your mind up, me against Susan or me against you? Either would please just as much." He laughed because he himself knew we were going to fight no matter what happened today. To say that thought scared me was an understatement. That fight would probably have a different outcome to the rest, but I don't care I need to have a shot at killing him; the amount of pain he causes to people for his own enjoyment is sickening.

"Oh you scared of fighting Susan Isabella?" I laughed loudly.

"Have it your way then." I could hear Emmett still laughing at the comments I was making towards Aro.

I quickly jumped into my attacking pose facing Susan, just waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"Very well then Isabella, good luck to you both." Luck, I don't need luck.

I decided now was time to forget about everyone else around me and just concentrate on her. Looking at her still made me angry. To think that she held Edward, to think that she lied to my entire family. A loud growl escaped my mouth and her eyes flickered slightly, but then she smirked.

"So Bella do you agree that Edward is good in bed? I mean he did wonders for me." she was trying to provoke me and I knew exactly how to get her back.

"Really? See I don't think he ever slept with you, in fact I think he is repulsed by you, oh and also I heard that you tried to sleep with Felix? He rejected you too didn't he? Why is that? I remember because they both want me. Sorry."

She hissed at me and moved closer towards me. I decided to do exactly what I did with Victoria which was to not stop insulting her until she cracks.

"I mean I should just let you win this fight, it will kill Felix as he would have to be stuck with you. You know what I mean don't you? He hates you, everyone does. Aro doesn't even want you; he knows I am going to win this fight, that's why he proposed it, so I could get rid of you, saves him you know."

She was so close.

"You have never really been accepted anywhere you go have you? That's why you try and interfere with other people's lives."

"You are such a bitch."

"Honey I am just saying it as it is."

"Yeah well I think you are forgetting the fact the Cullen's never looked for you! They barely talked about you! When they did it wasn't anything nice! Edward ha you make out as if he loves you; he doesn't I mean the things he used to say about you-"

"STOP LYING!" Anger cursed through me.

"I am just saying it how it is." I was so close to cracking; she had swung this around on me. I know she is just trying to provoke me.

Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me. I said these three words over and over in my head until I calmed down.

"Look Susan why don't you just ask Aro what he said earlier today about you." She looked to me.

"Go on."

She turned her gaze quickly towards Aro and I pounced. I pushed her and she went flying towards where the Cullen's were standing; they all moved out of the way to make space for her landing.

"Really you shouldn't get distracted when you are fighting." She growled and ran towards me.

I waited for her to come close then I punched her in the gut making her fall to the ground. She stood back up and quickly tackled me to the ground, I was too slow to see that coming.

She now had the advantage as I was now under her. Her hands came to my neck and I could feel her tightening her grip.

I heard growls coming from the direction of my family and I knew this would be hard on them.

"What where you saying Bella?" Her smirk annoyed me to the point where I lost control. My hands flew out and I ripped off one of her arms chucking it far away from her. I then kicked her off me and I followed to where she fell. I punched her multiple times to her face then again through her to the other side of the clearing. She fell on top of Anthony and I laughed loudly.

I ran over to where she was and grabbed my hands around her delicate neck. She knew I had one as I saw the defeat in her eyes. For a moment, just a moment I felt pity. But then I realised who she was and what she did and with one snap I broke her neck and she fell to the ground; dead.

"Bitch." I heard cheers from the Cullen's and I turned around to them laughing.

I was about to run over and take Edward in my arms when I felt a pair of string hands hold me back.

"you are not going anywhere Bella." I heard Felix's breath in my ear.

"Get the fuck off me." Aro then walked over a smile on his face.

"I should thank you Bella as you said it saves me."

"You sick fuck! Tell him to get off me." Aro laughed loudly.

"Do you want to let her go?"

"No I am quite enjoying her here." Felix then kissed my shoulder making his way down my neck. I hissed loudly trying to pull him off me but he was too strong.

I saw Edward running towards me.

"Edward don't come any closer she is in a vulnerable position and I have things I want to sort out with Carlisle."

"_Edward go back please don't put yourself in danger, just do what he says."_

For the second time Edward obeyed me and stood beside Alice.

Felix was still kissing my neck and his hands were slowly making their way up my top.

"I swear Felix if you don't let her go I will break both of your hands." Okay Edward almost obeyed me.

"Here Cullen shut up, she is meant for me." Edward looked like he was going to come over again when Aro butted in.

"Look Carlisle I think we really need to discuss this."

"No Aro we are over discussing you keep changing your mind about everything. The only thing I am agreeing to is you giving us back Bella."

"I told you I can't do that. She is mine." Anger over through me and I needed to get out of Felix's grasp. I bit his hand hard and kicked him where it hurt. He feel to the ground letting me go and I walked over towards Aro.

"No Aro this is between you and I." I bent down showing him I was ready to attack.

"Bella stop don't do this." I heard Carlisle shout at me.

"No Carlisle this has to be done."

"Yes it does." Aro then copied my posture showing he was accepting my fight.

While we copied each other's exact footwork I noticed that everyone else was fighting.

Edward and Felix.

Alice and Jane.

Emmett and Demetri ... all of them were fighting.

It was now my turn.

I knew I probably won't survive this, he is the most powerful vampire in existence, but my god I was going to try.

I snarled loudly as we pounced crashing in the middle and then it began.

**Like it?**

**Next chapter is the last fighting scene :)**

**Hope you enjoyed Susan's death ... I did :D**

**x**


	18. Unexpected

**Thanks again to all the reviewers! I am glad you all enjoyed Susan's death. Okay so this is the last fighting chapter of the story and then I think there is about three or four chapters to come after that so nearly finished guys :O  
I think this chapter will be a bit unexpected lol yeah that is why it's called that but still. I hope you enjoy it and don't kill me at the end.**

**Love you all. Also please please review this was my first fanfic ever, it's my wee baby and I love when I get reviews for it.**

**BPOV.**

Aro and I were deep in battle. It's easy to say he is going to win and I am already struggling. It's hard fighting and trying to keep the shield on my family. I need to keep doing checks to make sure they are still all there. I don't want to lose any. It also doesn't help that Aro is the most powerful and experienced vampire in existence and me well right now I suck.

"Isabella you know this is the wrong thing to do."

"No Aro it's not! I have been obeying you for years, following you around killing innocent people for you. I told you I am done I just want to go to my family how can you not understand that?"

"Oh I do understand it; I just don't permit it. We brought you into this world Isabella, you would be dead by now if it wasn't for us!"

"No I wouldn't! Edward would have come back for me! Do you even think I wanted you to change me? I hate you and I hate everything that you stand for"

"Why you ungrateful little wretch!"

Aro snarled again and jumped towards me kicking me as hard as he could. I was thrown across the clearing and on my way I noticed Edward, my gorgeous Edward. He was still fighting Felix but it looked as if Edward had the upper hand. Thank god because I don't know what I would do without him.

I was abruptly taken out of my thoughts as I slammed against the hard ground.

I was about to get back up when I was given a punch to the gut and a kick in the face. How the hell did he get here so fast?

His long nails scrapped at my face. I couldn't let him win and I kicked him off with all the power I still had in me. God I hurt everywhere. I slowly got up to find Aro lying beside a tree. I ran across and started kicking into him.

Maybe I could win this, maybe I could kill this demon. I hate him he spoilt my whole life and now he is trying to break Edward and I apart again.

I bent down over to him taking his neck in my hands and as I just went to break it his hands shot up punching me in the face. It felt as though my head had became detached from my body and I went flying into the tree next to him.

The pain was still all over my body and now the hope I had a few seconds ago was fading; slowly but surely.

I didn't have much fight left in me, there was only so much I could take. I felt his hands tug on my hair as he brought me to the ground leering above me.

"Did you really think you could win Isabella? Against me? You always were stupid and so naive; thinking that love will overcome all." He laughed loudly.

"At least I have love. If I die today I will knowing I had lots of people in my life that loved me and not because of power but because of who I am. It's not as if you can say that." His eyes were now livid and I knew my end was only a few minutes away.

He brought his nails to me face sticking them in my skin and pulling them down my face. I wanted to scream; to shout about the pain that I was feeling but I couldn't not when Edward was fighting, he would lose concentration and I couldn't have that. I looked around noticing my family were winning and joy overtook me. I just had to stay alive a few more minutes and keep them shielded.

Aro was laughing now as he punched me repeatedly, each time I was losing more and more of myself. I was dying.

His hands came to my neck squeezing it and my shield began to flicker. I tried to hold on. But I couldn't my shield disappeared and now my family were exposed.

Aro's hands became tighter around my neck and I couldn't think straight. I was so close to it; death. But no there is one last thing I had to do.

With all the energy I had left I made sure my mind was completely unblocked. I knew Aro would hear this too as he is touching me.

But I didn't care I just needed Edward to know.

"_I love you Edward, I love you so much."_

That's when Aro gave one last final squeeze and I fell into it; darkness.

**EPOV.**

With one last crack Felix was dead. Good riddance; the way he was touching Bella made me feel sick.

I looked around to notice that we had one. Everyone was dead I counted the bodies and that's when I heard her.

"_I love you Edward, I love you so much."_ No! That sounds like goodbye. No where is she?

I then heard a scream and I saw Alice have a vision. Bella and Aro. Aro with his hands around my Bella's neck.

"NO" I screamed as I looked to the other side of the clearing where Alice's vision was taking place. I started to run over towards her, I had to save her.

I noticed the rest of my family that were nearer pushed him off her. Jasper and Emmett were taking care of Aro. But he was the least of my worries.

I made my way over to Bella's crumpled body as Alice lay next to her sobbing.

She had large scratch marks all down her face, her neck looked as though it was broke. Please don't be broke please.

I need to save her. I have to.

Please I can't lose her again!

My hands made their way to her cheek.

"Bella please don't leave me, I just got you back. I can't lose you again I can't! We are meant to be you and I! I know we are and I just need you to wake up. Just come back to me. I want to marry you I want to spend forever with you."

I started sobbing like Alice when I felt two hands pull me back; Carlisle.

"Carlisle please save her!" I was shouting at him and all he did was nod.

He lifted her body quickly and ran telling me he needed to take Bella home.

There wasn't much hope in his voice, she can't die. She can't!

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner Edward, it looked as though she was winning and then I got so sidetracked by Jane I just-"

"Alice this isn't your fault, it's mine I should never have let her fight Aro! Tell me Alice can you see if she is going to be okay?"

"I don't know Edward the outcome keeps changing." Alice started rubbing her head in circles trying to soothe herself.

I want to be with Bella right now, I wanted to help Carlisle but I knew I would only get in the way, I would only worry and to be honest I can't move.

What am I going to do if she is dead?

"I was going to ask her to marry me Alice."

"I know Edward, if it helps she was going to say yes." I smiled softly at Alice but it didn't help, in fact in only made me worse.

She needs to get better.

She needs to.

I need her to.

You know it's funny how unexpected things are I mean one minute-

"Edward we need to go back to the house NOW!" Panic fell onto Alice's face and I knew it was bad.

Really bad.

**I know it was short but I promise next chapter is much longer. I hope you enjoyed and don't hate me.**

**Next Chapter – What happends to Bella, how Edward deals with everything? Will she live or will she die?**

**Review please :)**


	19. Waiting

**Thanks for reviewing :) Sorry about the cliffy I couldn't help myself ;)  
Only a few chapters left :O  
I hope you enjoy this chappie and please review :)**

**EPOV.**

**  
**Sadness, regret, anticipation, longing and faith.

This is all I am feeling, it's all I am able to feel. What if she dies? I will have to live with the regret; I could have prevented this if I had gone for Aro and not left Bella to kill him herself. I could have killed him before he even touched her but instead I let her do it.

I am overblown with sadness that Jasper can't even take away. Knowing that I could have saved her kills me and just fills me with sadness. If she dies I will beg anyone to take my life. I can't live like this, without my girl.

Anticipation; the waiting has to be the worst of them all. I am useless! I just walk around checking how she is, how can a vampire be in a coma? It makes no sense, but well I guess Bella has always been different from the rest of us even as a human. But really I have never felt so hopeless in my life and right now for once being a vampire sucks!

Longing; I long to touch her, to kiss her and to just tell her I love her and know that she hears me and understands. The greedy part of me also wants to hear her say she loves me back.

But through all of this I am keeping the faith. It is easier than I thought it would be. Even though the odds are against us I think about what Bella and I represent; love in the purest form. In a way I don't think that our love will let anything tear us apart. I mean I have got her back after a hundred years. If I just keep the faith I know we can overcome this. She will come back to me ... hopefully.

When Alice said we had to get back to the house I panicked she saw my Bella take a fit that led her into a coma. Carlisle says he has never heard of this before in vampires and Alice can't tell what is going to happen.

Everything is so messed up; I was going to propose to her as soon as this fight was over. I wanted to make sure that she never left my side again and we would be together forever like we planned so many years ago.

Why did this have to happen? Why is there always something in the way of Bella and I? Can't we ever just get our happy ending? Can't we ever just be left alone?

"Edward you really should come away from here and hunt it's been eleven days."

"I don't care Jasper I am not leaving her, never again."

"Look man Alice says she isn't going to wake up anytime soon you really should hunt your eyes are pitch black" I could feel the thirst in my throat but nothing was going to take me away from her.

"No I am not leaving her."

"This can't be healthy Edward, you talk to none of us and you haven't left here in ages! You need to get out she will be fine everyone will stay with her okay?" I looked at Jasper who looked as broken as I was, I guess this hasn't just be hard on me. They all love Bella and I know it must be horrible for them to see her like this and to see me like this.

But Bella and I come as a package; when she is down so am I and when she is happy I am too.

"What if I go and she wakes up? Or what if something happens and I am not here?"

"Alice says she isn't going to wake up yet, really Edward let's just go okay? We will be quick."

"Right fine but no longer than half an hour okay?" Jasper smiled, "Sure half an hour."

I bent over next to my Bella kissing her head softly, "Come back to me Bella, I can't live without you. I won't be away for long love I promise. I love you...."

To be honest I feel much better now I have hunted.

Jasper and I were not five minutes away from the house and I can't wait to see Bella again, just to see if her condition had improved.

"Nothing yet Edward" I looked to Carlisle who was standing by her bed. He patted my shoulder lightly before leaving me with Bella.

I walked over sitting next to her bed taking her hand in mine.

"Please come back Bella" I pleaded; most people would think I would sounds pathetic talking to someone who couldn't even hear me...

I squeezed her hand, "Please Bella I can't live without you, we are supposed to be together forever just come back to me..."

She squeezed my hand softly in return, wait she squeezed my hand?

"Bella love are you there?"

Her body began to squirm.

"Carlisle come here!" Right away the rest of my family had ran in the door.

"She is going to wake up now Edward..." Alice beamed at me and I let out a loud sigh that I didn't even realise I was holding in.

We all stared at her just waiting for her to open her eyes....

**BPOV.**

At last the pain is subsiding, who knew that I could be in as much pain as I was when I was first changed?

Am I dead? I really don't know how happens to vampires when they die...

My eyes started fluttering open as I attempted to take in my surrounding; I noticed large unrecognisable figures peering over me.

I shut my eyes again and opened them to see my family all looking at me. They must think that there is something wrong with me, oh this could be fun.

"Bella love are you okay?" Alice is smirking and I can tell she knows what I am going to do.

"Bella? Who is that? Who are you?" Edward's face was in shock as were the rest of them.

Alice then burst into laughter and I followed her not being able to keep it in.

"Oh Edward you should have seen your face!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Really mature Bella, seriously you had me worried." I stood up beside him taking him in my arms.

"What happened? I mean all I remember is fighting Aro and well him pretty much killing me and then darkness and pain."

"Well we got to Aro before he could kill you but you seemed to have a mental shutdown! You went into a sort of coma that has never been heard of, Carlisle didn't even know what it was." Edward looked to Carlisle who nodded in agreement. I really am strange.

"So Aro is dead?"

"They all are..." I smiled feeling completely free for the first time in a hundred years.

"So I am free from it all?"

"You are free from everything, you are with us now." I smiled at my family hugging them all.

The thirst burned in my throat and I knew I needed to hunt, "Edward can we hunt now?"

"Of course my love..."

After hunting Edward and I decided to go to our meadow he said there was something important he needed to talk to me about.

We were now lying in each other's arms; where we are meant to be.

Edward took a large breath that wasn't needed and sat up facing me, he looked so serious.

"Edward is there something wrong?"

He smiled softly chuckling, "I hope not..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well there is something I want to ask you"

"Okay well shoot."

"Okay Bella I just want to say how happy I am that we found our way back to one another, the hundred years I had to live without you were the worst of my life! I mean every day I mourned just wanting to be with you. If I only knew you were alive I would have found you in a second. But you came back to me anyway and I know we are meant to be, I knew it a hundred years ago and I know it now. Nothing can ever tear us apart and because of that I want to make it official, marry me Bella?"

Marry him?

"You know Edward I have pictured this day a million times in my head and I have to say it was nothing compared to this, of course I will marry you Edward I love you more than anything."

"Thank you Bella, thank you."

Edward then moved in to my face kissing me with all the passion he could.

"I love you Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen."

Bella Cullen....I like it!

**Thanks for reading :)**


	20. The End

**Well everyone I think it is now the end for A Hundred Years of Longing. Sad I know :( This was my first ever fanfic and I just can't believe it is over. Thank you so much to everyone who has supported the story and gave me inspiration to go and write more! I have an idea for a sequel but I don't know what you guys think? Please let me know.**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy the last chapter of A Hundred Years of Longing...**

**BPOV**

Just don't fall, just don't fall, just don't fall Bella! I gripped onto Carlisle's arm and I could hear him chuckle softly as I walked down the stairs. Yes it is my wedding day. They day I have waited for, for over a hundred years; they day Edward and I would be married. Who knew all those years ago that it was take us this long to get to where we want and who we want to be with. I guess life isn't supposed to be easy, things will always be thrown in the way but in the end the person you love is worth it all. All the heartache and dangers and pressures I know I can cope with if I have Edward; my soulmate and my reason for being.

The past few months have been the hardest in my entire existence but we have came through it all as a family. I just wish that Charlie and Renee could have been here today, but I can't get everything I want.

We now reached the bottom of the stairs and I looked around to see so many smiling faces from people I have never met in my life before. But I wasn't focused on working out who was who, no my attention was on the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. The only person I saw was Edward Cullen, the man I had fought for my whole life. He smiled at me and suddenly I didn't care if I fell. I only wanted to be next to him, I just wanted to be his wife. I smiled back at him and now it was m pulling Carlisle down the aisle. I heard a few people laugh but I didn't care. I couldn't wait another minute.

Once I reached my destination I turned to Carlisle who was still laughing at my sudden outburst. He took my in his arms kissing my cheek softly, " I wish you all the happiness in the world my daughter", if I could cry I know that I would have. I knew they recognised me as being family but hearing the words from him made me feel spectacular. Once Carlisle had taken a seat I turned to Edward.

He looked as beautiful as ever in his tux; his bronze hair was as always perfect and there was a gleam in his eye that made my heart soar. As like me he has waited for this day for what seems life forever. The smile he gave me was one of victory, as if he had won the prize, we both had won.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella" I would have blushed if I could have.

"You don't look too bad yourself Cullen" I winked at him while taking his hand and facing Emmett. Yes Emmett was the minister as he claims to have married Alice and Jasper before.

Emmett began to talk but I could hardly listen, my mind was pre occupied on the beauty radiating off Edward. How could I have got so lucky as to be with him? I look back now and I wonder how he could have loved a klutz and stubborn human who was always putting herself in danger. But the thing is he did, he loved me when I was a human and he loves me now that I am a vampire. I know his love for me will never fade and we have all of eternity to prove that. Yes I have definitely won.

"Edward you may say your vows..."

"Bella; that one word means so much to me. Not only does it mean beautiful but it means love, it means happiness and want and everything amazing in this world. It means my life because Bella that is what you are, you are the reason my for existence. We are always meant to be and I know we will be, this I promise you today and always and forever."

I was speechless. His words touched my soul .

"Bella it's your turn now..."

Uh oh. Edward's amazing words has made my mind blank. Wait I have an idea.

I grabbed Edward's hand and took away my shield; I will show him how much I love him. I showed him what I remembered from being a human; about how much I loved him then and how it controlled everything I did. I showed him how I longed for him all those years and then I showed him how much I love him now, how much he means to me.

Edward's face was a picture; he looked amazed.

"Oh Bella, love that was beautiful"

"What she didn't say anything?" Emmett looked confused as did everyone else.

"Just continue Emmett"

"But she has to—okay Eddie don't look at me like that I am continuing, jeez, so yeah Edward do you take Isabella Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, I really really do"

"Great! Bella what about you? Do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh yes I do"

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss you bride"

"Welcome to the family Mrs Cullen" Edward's lips were then on mine as we celebrated that we were going to be together forever.

You see that is what life is all about, finding the one you love and knowing that they will love you back. Okay so it took me a century to seal the deal but it's all worth it. I know that our marriage isn;t going to be easy, but what marriage is? I mean with Edward being well Edward we are bound to disagree on a lot. We also still have a lot to catch up on, a hundred years is a very long time to be apart and to be honest I have been putting off telling Edward some of my stories, he may just have a heart attack.

"Why would I have a heart attack?" Uh oh. I threw my shield back over me.

"Bella?" Edward was teasing me but I knew later on he would want me to tell him everything. I really walked myself right into that one.

The rest of the night Edward and I danced around, met all of our guests and just enjoyed being a family.

Everything for once was right in our life. After a hundred years of longing we are now together and we will be for the next hundred years and the next hundred after that and well you get the picture.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella Cullen"

**~~~~ THE END~~~**

**Well that is the end guys ;) Thanks again for everything and please review my last chapter.**


End file.
